Love Can Be Anyone's Game
by DaxusKnight
Summary: A love Story between Two of my OC's and the cast of the Naruto Universe
1. Chapter 1

**This was a fanfic written by myself and Amaya Haruko (find her on quizilla)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY HOWEVER I DO OWN DAXUS MINAMI AND WAS GIVEN PERMISSION TO PUBLISH THIS STORY HERE USING AMAYA'S OC...**

**Love can be Anyone's Game...A Naruto Fanfic** Chapter 1

Walking up the stairs of Konoha University he groaned as he cracked his neck gently listening to his head phones as Lil Wayne's Prom Queen blared on them...Daxus Minami was fairly new to the village as he was raised by an elderly couple that lived on the outskirts of the village after his parents were murdered by a group of bandits while on their way to the Chunnin exams and only recently had he applied to the university simple because he wanted the chance to be able to take care of the couple who raised him "Daxus!" A voice jolted him from his daydream as he let the song engulf him. Looking around he saw his friend Naruto bounding towards him with a big smile on his face "Are you ready for tonight?" Removing the head phones he smiled "Hey Naruto, yeah I am, but I still don't know what I should get Hinata." Sighing heavily he stuffed his headphones into his back pack as he walked with Naruto to their first class

"Don't sweat it; I know she'd just be glad to see you there." Smiling widely Naruto looked over to the group of girls who were staring at him and Daxus "Seems you got a fan club already." Not really paying attention Daxus quickly looked around and saw several girls looking at him as he walked with Naruto "Hmmmm, I guess so." Smiling he stopped at the door for his class as the door was flung open hitting Naruto in the face "I can't believe you said that to her!" Yelled Kiba as he marched out of the room with Choji and Lee in tow "Relax man, it's not like..." Choji's voice trailed off as he saw Naruto and Daxus "Hey guys, what's up?" Daxus said as he looked at Naruto who was just getting off the floor "Alright, who hit me with the door?" Naruto snapped as he looked at them intently "That doesn't matter now Naruto," Sighed Shikamaru who had just joined them "Big mouth Choji over there might have spoiled the surprise for Hinata." "What?" Naruto's eyes fixed on Choji and he looked as if he was going to go ballistic on poor Choji "Relax, I'll play damage control." Daxus smiled as he saw Hinata walk across the quad "Be right back."

Dropping his bag he sprinted outside into the quad and caught up with Hinata in a matter of moments "Hey Hinata." "Yes," Turning she saw him and almost fell over as she looked at his intimidating stature. His black leather jacket, combat boots, cargo pants and tank top made it hard for him not to look like a biker thug, and with his ears pierced would definitely be locked up by the Anbu on a dark night "Hey, I'm Daxus." He smiled as he extended his hand to her "Naruto's new roommate." She smiled as she shook his hand "Yeah, ummm listen," Looking at her gently he moved closer to her "I know tonight is your anniversary with Naruto and everything but," Looking around as if not wanting anyone else to hear "Do you have anything special planned for you two?" Looking up at him she smiled a shy smile and began twiddling her thumbs "No not really, does he?" "See that's the thing," Sighing gently he looked at her gently "I don't know but I wanted to take you guys to dinner." He stated as he tried to fish for information from her "That would be great, you would have to ask Naruto though," Smiling as she thought about what she and Naruto might be doing later "Just in case he doesn't have anything planned." Nodding he smiled "Ok thanks Hina, see you later." Turning he ran off just as the bell rang signaling the start of class

"Where is he?" Naruto stated as he looked around for Daxus who at this time was late for class "Relax Naruto he never misses class." Shikamaru stated as he kept his eyes on the instructor. Suddenly there was a loud thud against the door, which the instructor immediately went to investigate. Just then Daxus jumped through the window and quickly sat beside Naruto who was watching the instructor as well "Hey what did I miss?" Daxus asked as he grabbed Naruto's book "WHAT THE?" Naruto yelled startled at the sight of Daxus sitting beside him "Naruto!" Shouted the instructor as Naruto settled into his seat "We'll talk after class." Daxus smiled gently as the class continued..."Look its simple," Daxus stated as he put on his jacket "We meet Hinata downstairs, I say I forgot my wallet and when we come up the guys spring the surprise on her." walking out of the room with Naruto at his heel as the guys set up for the party "We're almost done Naruto just relax." Choji smiled gently as he set up the dj booth "Just go." Just then there was a knock at the door which stopped everyone in their track "Who is it?" Neji shouted as he inched closer to the door


	2. Chapter 2

Name:- Daxus 'Knight' Minami  
Age:- 19  
Sex:- Male  
Height:- 5ft11  
Weight:- 195lbs (muscular build)  
Eyes:- Green  
Hair:- Black with red highlights  
Style:- Confident, fun loving and ready for anything  
Distinct features:- Always wearing a black leather jacket, black wife beater (Tank top), black combat boots and black cargos. His ears are pierced and he has his family's crest tattooed on his left shoulder blade

Bio/Back Story: - Only child, born to Renji and Katara Minami. When he was 10 his parents took him on a trip to Konoha to watch the Chunnin exams, but were killed by a group of bandits who were after their valuables. He managed to get away and was taken in by an old couple who lived on the outskirts of the village...He joins the group in their second year of college and become friends with Naruto and starts sharing an apartment with him, Kiba and Neji...

Name- Amaya Haruko  
Age- 18  
Sex- Female  
Height- 5ft3  
Weight- 112lbs  
Eyes- Light blue  
Hair- Short, grey and slightly spiked  
Style- Boisterous, short tempered, funny, prefers to be around guys than girls, caring and sentimental.  
Clothing preferences-Anything really, she likes shirts and jeans (tight and baggy) she isn't too keen on skirts or dresses, but wears them is she absolutely must.

Past/background- Originally she is from Mist village, but she moved to Suna when her parents abandoned her, she lived with a adoptive family and was very close to her adopted brother Toshiaki, who was later killed when he was taking her to the Chunnin exams in Konoha. Distraught, she moved away from her family and lived in Konoha from the age of 12 She is good friends with Sasuke, no matter how much they fight they seem to resolve it (They have a very close relationship), she sees Naruto as her baby brother and Kiba as her wrestle buddy. She dislikes Sakura a lot, for unfounded reasons. Flirty when she's drunk…

**Love can be Anyone's Game...A Naruto Fanfic** Chapter 2

All of the boys had their eyes glued on the door as Neji pulled it open, revealing Sakura and Ino, who had their arms laced together with sickly sweet smiles. "Hi guys," they both began, walking into the nearly heaving room with their hips sashaying delicately. Daxus watched them intently for a second, laughing slightly. He had met them for the first time a few days previous, and they always seemed to be fighting whenever he did see them in the corridors or in class, but seeing them look so content with each other's company made him chuckle, he knew that it wouldn't take long for them to tear one another apart. "Right, we only have a few more people to arrive now, and Hinata will be here in an hour," Naruto mused to himself, making Daxus look up, "Who else is coming?" he asked, running his hand though his dark hair, tussling it slightly "Well, you already know Temari, and then there's Sasuke and Amaya-Chan to come, who I don't think you have met yet…" Naruto trailed off, his attention turning onto Choji who was beginning to move all of Naruto's things away, much to the desperate cries of the blonde haired boy. Daxus mulled over the mystery pairs' names, he hoped that they would be as cool as they sounded, as Naruto spoke of them frequently, although Naruto had told him that they were inseparable, and had their tiffs. Daxus laughed slightly to himself, they sounded like a right pair

Amaya ran around the apartment in a flurry, a hair brush jammed in her hair and a rice ball stuffed in her mouth, inhibiting her desperate ramblings. Sasuke sat with his head in his hands, the night had only just started and he already had a headache. "Look Amaya, I am tired, we just got back from that festival and I really don't want to go to a party, but I have to, so I don't need you running around like a twat." Sasuke sighed, looking up at Amaya with his deep onyx eyes, making Amaya hiss at him. "Damn it Saucegay, be quiet, Hinata doesn't know that it's their anniversary party!" Amaya yelled, making Sasuke face-plant, his eyes rolling. "And the fact that Hinata isn't even here, does it really matter?" Sasuke challenged her, standing up and striding over to her. Temari suddenly burst into the room, "Guys we really need to get a move on, Hinata will be back any minute, and we need to get out of here!" She yelled frantically, watching as Sasuke suddenly ripped the hair brush from her hair, with a smirk over his lips. Amaya let out a yelp, but Temari quickly grabbed her arm and Sasuke's, dragging them out of the apartment and into the streets

Naruto had finally taken over the party and had everyone sat in front of him, so he could tell everyone what was happening. "Right, we have 40 minutes until me and Daxus have to leave and get Hinata from her apartment, you guys are in charge of setting out food and drink, when the other three get here, tell them that they need to help as well, especially Amaya." Naruto said in an exasperated tone, fanning his hands about. "And when we get here with Hinata at 8:00pm, be ready for the best party ever!" Daxus said, intervening as he noticed Naruto's face becoming red with anxiety. Everyone smiled slightly, knowing that Naruto was nervous, but it was the adorable sense of him being a blundering idiot that the spectators enjoyed the most. There was a sudden knock at the door, well, several loud bangs followed by a shriek. Naruto went to the door slowly, opening it and catching Amaya as Sasuke pushed her in through the door. "Waaaah!" Amaya gushed as she careered into Naruto, who had his arms open and ready. Sasuke let out a laugh and strode in, Temari behind him, laughing slightly, catching eyes with TenTen and waving. Amaya, in the end embraced Naruto and gave him her congratulations. "I am so glad you made it with her Naruto!" Amaya yelled, squashing him in her arms, Naruto laughed. "I am just glad you made it here in time, I thought that you and Sasuke would have stayed at the festival." Naruto said ruffling her hair. Amaya laughed, "And miss this? Nah, I wouldn't miss this for the world, free food and booze!" Amaya chuckled, slapping the boy on the back and pushing away from him, noticing a new face

Naruto bounced around, "This is Daxus! He came to the Uni while you and Sasuke were gone; he lives here with me and Kiba!" Naruto yelled, making Amaya frown at his terrible introduction. Daxus stepped forward. "The names Daxus Minami, nice to meet ya" He said confidently, holding out his hand for Amaya to take, which she did quickly. "Amaya Haruko." She stated, shaking his hand, taking in everything about him that she could from first glance. He was handsome, tanned and muscular, and very tall. "How're all of these bastards treating you then?" Amaya asked, withdrawing her hand and running it through her hair. Daxus laughed slightly at her terminology, she clearly loved all of them very much, and yet her act could change quickly. "Not too bad, they're all harmless really." He chuckled, making Amaya smile. _'He has a good laugh and cool hair…'_ Amaya thought, pushing her hands into her pockets and leaning back on her heals. "Well, I hope you have a good time tonight." She smiled, walking past him and over to Sasuke who was being mobbed by Sakura and Ino


	3. Chapter 3

**Love can be Anyone's Game...A Naruto Fanfic** Chapter 3

Looking at his watch Daxus grabbed Naruto who was about to go over and talk to Amaya "Let's go lover boy." Pulling him by the collar Naruto barked orders as Daxus dragged him from the room much to the amusement of Amaya who Daxus was watching ever since she came into the room. As Daxus bounded down the stairs Naruto was hot on his heel as he made it out the door and into the parking lot "Hey Naruto, what's her story?" He asked as he got into the car and started it "Who Amaya?" Naruto queried as he looked over at Daxus who was busy pulling out of the apartment lot and onto the street "She's a good friend of ours," Naruto sighed as he looked out the window "Originally she is from Mist village, but she moved to Suna when her parents abandoned her," His voice filled with sorrow as he continued "Much like you she lived with a adoptive family and was very close to her adopted brother Toshiaki," His voice trailed off slightly as he sighed gently remembering the night Amaya told him her story "And just like her she lost him on their way to the Chunnin exams." Suddenly slamming the brakes Daxus looked over at Naruto shaking gently "What?" His voice shaky as he turned and started driving again

Pulling up to Hinata's apartment building Naruto got out and went up to get her as Daxus stayed in the car thinking about what Naruto had told him 'Oh man, she acts so tough on the outside' He thought as he turned on the radio and cranked the volume slightly as 3 Doors Down's Let Me Go came on 'I wonder if the reason she likes them is because she sees a bit of her brother in each of them especially Sasuke.' Jolted from his wonderland by Naruto who knocked on the glass for the third time he flipped the lock open for them to get in. Smiling gently he looked at them in the rearview mirror "Where would the lady like to eat Master Naruto?" He mused which made Hinata laugh slightly "He's funny Naruto, I like him." She smiled as she patted Daxus on the shoulder "Ikiraku Ramen shop." She added as she leaned back and snuggled into Naruto's arms making him smile "You know you two make a really cute couple." Daxus commented as he watched them for a moment "Awww shhhhhh..." He stopped his sentence there as he threw his head back gently "Damn, I left my wallet back at the apartment." Pulling over for a second he sighed gently "Its ok, Dax." Hinata comforted him "Naruto and I will pay for it." "No you won't we'll just swing by and get it and be on our way." He objected looking back at her then to Naruto "Ok man but hurry up." Naruto sighed trying to play off the whole thing

Pulling back into the parking lot Kiba who was on look out duty saw the car pull up "They're here." Hopping off the balcony railing he ran into the apartment and smiled "You guys remember the plan?" Looking at them with a smile "Did you remember to put the out of use sign on the elevator Neji?" Choji asked looking over at Neji who had just walked in "Yeah, I just did." "So where are they?" He asked looking at Kiba who was getting a drink from the table "On their way up." Groaned Amaya as she tried to keep Ino and Sakura from smothering Sasuke "Hey guys relax, this isn't about Sasuke, it's about Naruto and Hinata," Shikamaru growled as he walked over and grabbed Ino by the arm "So if you're gonna cause trouble then you can leave." His face was stern as his eyes narrowed with frustration at Ino and Sakura "Ok Shikamaru." They said simultaneously as they went to separate ends of the room from Sasuke "Thanks Shikamaru, that was close." Sighed Sasuke who was hunched over breathing heavily

"I'm so sorry guys," Daxus frowned as he apologized over and over again "You didn't have to come up though." He continued as he looked at Hinata and Naruto "Its ok man chill." Naruto smiled trying to comfort him "Besides, I wanted to say hi to Neji and Kiba anyway." Hinata added as they stopped on their floor and walked to the door "I know exactly where it is so I'll just run in a get it." Turning the knob Daxus said loudly as he opened the door slowly. Suddenly there were howls and cheers of 'Surprise' as Hinata walked in and saw all her friends "Oh my god," She gasped as she turned and looked at Naruto and Daxus who were looking quite contented "You guys set me up." She laughed punching Daxus playfully on the arm before hugging Naruto "Baby, I love you." She said as she hugged Naruto and kissed him gently as they walked in and Daxus closed the door "And now that they couple of the night are here," Smiled Kiba as he watched Choji step behind the DJ booth "Let's get down." Choji added as he started the night off with Cascade's Every time We Touch


	4. Chapter 4

**Love can be Anyone's Game...A Naruto Fanfic** Chapter 4

The party quickly drove into top gear, everyone was having a good time and already the drinks were flowing. Sasuke was sat on the sofa with Amaya beside him, her speech already beginning to slur. "I am so glad we came back Saucegay, this is so much fun!" Amaya laughed, handing her can over to Sasuke, who took a large swig and handed it back to Amaya, "Yeah, but I wasn't anticipating the new guy." Sasuke said his eyes fixed on Daxus who was having a conversation with Neji. Amaya nodded and watched him as well. "He seems nice enough though, but he's too tall!" Amaya said, measuring his height up high above her head. Sasuke's eye brows furrowed. "Amaya, I'm taller than him and you've never complained. Or are you just annoyed that you won't be able to reach his face when you kiss him!" Sasuke sang in a dopey voice, making Amaya hiss at him. "Look Saucegay, I am not going to kiss him, I would make out with Naruto first!" Amaya said, masking her slight embarrassment, luckily the room was dark, which hid the tint of pink that stained her cheeks, although that would have been mistaken for a drunken blush, one which she would usually harbor anyway. Sasuke laughed slightly, "Even though he's going out with Hinata?" He smiled silkily, nodding over to the pair who was dancing together. Amaya merely replied with a punch to Sasuke's shoulder, knocking his balance slightly

"Have you met Amaya yet?" Neji asked, nodding over to the pair now wrestling on the sofa, with Kiba now added into the equation. Daxus smiled. "Yeah, she seems cool, Naruto told me about what happened to her in her past…" Daxus trailed off, remembering his own past, it was strange how similar they were already, their parents absent, adopted families… "She is similar to me in what happened." Daxus said quietly, looking over at her as she shrieked under the weight of both Kiba and Sasuke. Neji watched Daxus for a moment, regarding the softened look in his emerald eyes. "Well, why don't you go and talk to her, she can be quite cold, but if you have already met her then you're half way there buddy!" Neji said, slapping Daxus on the back, which made Daxus look at him with a hint of nerves, which Neji mistook for a frown, noting how intimidating his stance was. Daxus shook his head slightly and carried himself into the kitchen to get some food

"GET OFF ME!" Amaya yelled, clambering atop of Kiba's back, who in defense rolled off of the sofa, pinning her to the floor. "Give in?" He asked, breathing heavily. Amaya shook her head, "never." She hissed, throwing her legs around him and rolling over again, this time around she dominated him. Amaya held his hands to the floor and straddled over his hips. "I always win Kiba, now you surrender." Amaya demanded, leaning closer to his face and grinning, "I am in the perfect position to do very naughty things to you," Amaya cooed, her words instantly stinging at Sasuke's ears. "Amaya, past time you did this, you made Kiba pass out, get off of him!" Sasuke said quickly, dragging the reluctant Amaya off of Kiba, who was thankful but also annoyed. "Go in the kitchen and get me another drink will ya?" Sasuke told her in such a way that she couldn't refuse; otherwise he would so something terrible to her while she slept. Amaya backed away slowly and darted into the kitchen, closing the door to block out Sasuke's 'intimidating face' which he would do whenever she would glance back. "Safe" Amaya gasped, hunching over and resting her hands on her knees. "Looks like you need a drink!" Amaya looked up and saw Daxus leaning against the table with a plate of food in his hand. Amaya laughed slightly. "You could say that again."

Daxus held out a can for Amaya to take after she had sat on the table beside him. "So the wrestling stories are true, Kiba and Naruto have told me how when they wrestle with you, you end up destroying the apartment." Daxus said, making Amaya furrow her eyebrows. "It's hardly destructive, more like a different way of rearranging their things." Amaya said as she cracked open her can and afterwards she took a sip. "So how is the college? I heard from Neji that you moved here from out of the city" Amaya asked, plucking a rice ball from Daxus' plate. "Great really, everyone is nice and friendly, I am really enjoying it actually." He said, his green eyes flickering towards Amaya, who stuffed the rice ball into her mouth. "Ahaha not everyone is nice, Sasuke is a bit of a bastard, and he doesn't like new people, neither do I really…" She paused, looking up at Daxus, "But you seem alright." She finished with a smile and a soft punch to his shoulder


	5. Chapter 5

**Love can be Anyone's Game...A Naruto Fanfic** Chapter 5

Smiling as she punched him he leaned against her "So are you." Smacking her on her hand as she tried to grab another rice ball "Get your own." Chuckling she hopped off the table and walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate and filled it with a few rice balls. Suddenly the door burst open as Sasuke walked in with Ino and Sakura in tow "Ummm, Amaya," Ino stuttered as she saw Amaya and Daxus "We didn't know you were still here." Sakura frowned as she grabbed Ino and bolted out of the kitchen "Oh man, do you have that effect on everyone?" Daxus chuckled gently as he was about to take a sip from his beer "Sasuke right?" He smiled as he put down his beer and extended his hand "Yeah and you are Daxus Minami," Sasuke stated with a contrary tone "I heard about you. How do you like the place so far?" He continued as he looked at Amaya who by this time had gotten Sasuke a drink "It's cool, plus Naruto was kind enough to let me stay here with him, Kiba and Neji." Daxus stated as he picked up a rice ball from Amaya's plate "You owed me."

Out in the living room Ino and Sakura were in a corner talking to Hinata as Naruto snuck away for a moment to get Hinata's anniversary present. "It's been three years Hinata," Ino smiled gently "How'd you do it?" Sakura cut in as she watched Naruto walk back out with his hands behind him "I showed him love and he showed me the same thing." Hinata replied as Naruto walked over "Happy anniversary baby." He smiled as he handed her a small box. Opening the box her hand went to her mouth as she gasped in shock and a lone tear rolled down her cheek "Naruto it's beautiful." She gasped as she pulled out a beautiful white gold necklace with a diamond pendant on it "I'm glad you liked it," He sighed gently almost in relief "This is why I was working double shifts in the academy." Hugging him gently she kissed him passionately then stepped back for him to put it on her "Perfect." He smiled after she had it on "Just like you baby." She replied as she kissed him again

"Yo Dax," Kiba said as he poked his head around the kitchen door and saw Amaya and Sasuke standing with him "Hinata's looking for you." he finished as he moved into the room and looked at all three of them "Oh." Daxus stated as he put his plate down and walked out of the kitchen "So what were you three talking about?" Kiba asked as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer "What do you know about him Kiba?" Sasuke queried as he looked watched Daxus walk over to Hinata, Naruto, Ino and Sakura "Why do you ask?" Kiba replied with a confused look on his face at Sasuke's question "Just answer the question." Sasuke stated in a no nonsense tone "He was raised by an old couple that lived on the outskirts of town from he was 10 until he moved into the city to attend the Uni." Kiba sighed much to Amaya's surprise "Wait do you mean the Komichi's?" She asked with a look of complete shock on her face "Do you know them Amaya?" Sasuke furrowed his brow as he looked at her "Yeah, I usually took supplies to them for the Hokage." She sighed as she walked over to the door and saw Hinata hugging Daxus with Naruto patting him on the back "They always said they had a young man staying with them but," Closing the door she turned to Kiba and Sasuke "I had never met him."

Smiling gently as Hinata let him go Daxus gave Naruto a high five "Am I a mastermind, or am I a mastermind?" He chuckled as Hinata gently punched Naruto on the shoulder "You had this all planned from the beginning didn't you?" She asked as she hugged Naruto "Yeah with a little help from the mastermind over there." Naruto smiled as he hugged her back

Waking up the next morning Daxus groaned as he walked out of his bedroom and stumbled over Naruto's shoes and saw several persons passed out in the living room, chuckling to himself he walked into the kitchen and put on the pot of coffee as he tried to wake Choji up "Hey Choj, come on Mr. DJ, time to go." Helping him to his feet Daxus walked over to Temari and TenTen who were passed out on the couch with Neji who had Ino sitting in his lap "Hey guys, ya'll can get some coffee but after that you gotta go." He smiled as he walked over to the balcony and saw Naruto and Hinata cuddled up on one of the lounge chairs that were out there. Closing the glass door that lead out there he let them sleep a little longer as he ushered the others out as he started cleaning up the apartment by himself..."Is there any coffee left?" A voice came from behind him which startled him slightly. Turning he saw Amaya in a pair of boxers that looked like Naruto's and an oversized t-shirt that looked like it belonged to Kiba


	6. Chapter 6

**Love can be Anyone's Game...A Naruto Fanfic** Chapter 6

Daxus hid his surprise almost immediately behind his wide smile. Amaya rubbed her eyes tiredly and ruffled her hair. "Well, is there any coffee?" She asked again seeing as he didn't answer her the first time. Daxus face planted slightly and pointed over to the large pot full of boiling coffee, it was obviously the hangover that he was suffering from that was inhibiting his common sense. "So, you're taking up cleaning duties I see?" Amaya said as she looked about the room after pouring her coffee and hopping up into the counter. Daxus laughed slightly, "Well someone has to do it," Daxus paused, watching Amaya laugh slightly. "Damn, well I would suspect that no one is gonna help, usually we just kind of…well leave the mess until it cleans itself. Luckily for me though I live in a different apartment, and Sasuke won't allow us to have parties, saves us from the mess." Amaya said with a smile, sipping her coffee. Daxus eyed Amaya for a moment and let out a small chuckle. "Well I guess you have it easy then." He said as he began to clear all of the leftover food away

Sasuke began to stir; he was in Naruto's bedroom, where Amaya had been. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light and he saw that Amaya wasn't beside him, after he made the point the previous night by dragging her unconscious body to the bed. He was slightly shocked that she was awake; after all she would never even wake up for Uni in the mornings let alone of her own free will, and it being early. Sasuke sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes, he was still in his clothes from the previous night, but as he looked down at the floor he spotted Amaya's clothes on the floor. "Oh god, she isn't streaking again is she?" He asked himself in despair, slowly dragging himself from the bed and dragging himself towards the door

Amaya was still sat on the counter by the time Sasuke saw her, she was swinging her legs about and talking with Daxus. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly, he wasn't sure that he wanted Amaya consorting with someone who she barely knew. Amaya hated new people, if anything, the only reason why she would spend time with someone was to learn about them, and then rip them apart if need be, if they threatened her friendship with the others, or tried to change them in anyway. Sasuke crept a little closer, his onyx eyes bleary and tired still. Although out of the corner of his bleary eyes he noticed something stir, something pink. "Sasuke-kun?" it asked, virtually naked, clad in only a bra and mini-skirt. Sasuke felt his body go tense, watching as it was standing up, there was an indescribable fear induced wail with the brutal attack which was sure to take place. He ran, bolting into the kitchen and slamming the door closed, prompting Daxus and Amaya to look at him strangely. "Is Sakura chasing you again?" Daxus asked noting the look of relief in Sasuke's eyes as he moved closer towards Amaya, who in turn ruffled his hair slightly. "I'm your protector aren't I?" She cooed, although the desperate moment was gone and Sasuke swatted at Amaya, ordering her for the coffee that was in her tiny hands

Amaya pouted and handed him the coffee, which Sasuke took and glugged down. Amaya watched him the whole time he did this, a look of fondness in her eyes, Daxus noticed this and he felt something within him begin to grind. "Is that better?" Amaya asked, her eyes still fixated on Sasuke, who in turn looked at her. Daxus was glued; he would say that they looked like a couple more than anything. He remembered what he had said to himself when he was picking Hinata up, how he thought that she saw a lot of her lost brother in Sasuke…Maybe he had been wrong. "Where'd you get those clothes from, I saw yours on the floor when I woke up, and I thought you might be wondering around in the nude again." Sasuke said to Amaya, which knocked Daxus out of his thoughts. Amaya laughed slightly, "You will never let me live that down will you!" She exclaimed with a slight blush tinting her porcelain cheeks. Daxus raised his eye brows at this, making Sasuke look at him. "Trust me, you don't want to know." He said, dismissing the fact so that he wouldn't have to talk about Amaya naked to a stranger


	7. Chapter 7

**Love can be Anyone's Game...A Naruto Fanfic** Chapter 7

Chuckling gently Daxus walked to the kitchen door and peeped out to see Sakura putting on her clothes with Ino standing beside her "Well," He smiled as he rejoined Sasuke and Amaya "Looks like your fan club is leaving." He finished much to Sasuke's relief "Hey I got a question though." Amaya interjected before Daxus continued "Which one do you really like Sasuke?" Groaning gently Sasuke leaned against the counter and looked at Amaya as disgust wrought his face "You would have to ask that huh?" He grimaced at the thought of which of the girls he liked more. Before he could answer Ino peeped into the kitchen "Ummm, Sasuke-kun," She smiled but upon seeing Amaya she furrowed her brow "Could you give me and Sakura a ride home?" Amaya cut in immediately before Sasuke could answer "He can't but perhaps Daxus could." Amaya smiled evilly as she looked at Daxus and pushed him towards the door. Groaning Daxus walked out into the living room and then headed for his room to grab his pants and his keys

Walking into the class room he sighed as he sat at his usual seat beside the window so he could day dream in peace, but today was different. He could feel it in the air all around him as he watched the birds dance outside the window, his mind far from anything having to do with the Uni or his classes. Taking a deep breath as he opened his book and began sketching absentmindedly he was unaware of the audience of one he now had. Amaya who had walked into the empty class room and saw him sitting by himself slowly made her way over and watched as his hand moved with slow smooth strokes as the pencil caressed the paper in a lover's embrace that only those who have ever been in the throes of passion could understand. As she stood there watching, his sketch took form and slowly revealed the wonderment that captivated his mind as he drew. Before long he rested the pencil on the paper and sighed as he slowly eased backward in his seat and breathed deeply

"Wow," She finally broke the silence between them and alerting him to her presence "You're a great artist." Looking down at the sketch he realized what he had been creating and then quickly looked up at her as her hand reached for the sketch "I...I didn't even..." She cut him off as she picked up the sketch and looked at it, it was a sketch of her and he captured her likeness perfectly. From the shape of her eyes to the gentle contours of her face, her soft lips to the subtle curve of her smile. He sat there watching her admire the drawing for a moment before he spoke up "You...you can keep it if you want to." She smiled at his words but noted something different in his voice and his body language. Gently ripping the page from the book she folded it and slid it into her bag and smiled as she pat him on the shoulder, as she parted her lips to speak the door of the class flew open and Naruto stumbled in with Hinata pushing him in

The day slowly dragged on with not a word between them as they sat through each class and lunch. The feel in the air was slowly becoming obvious to Sasuke who noted the change in Amaya's demeanor and that her boisterous behavior had toned down severely as they slowly walked to the car after school "Ok what's up?" He finally broke the silence as he got into the car snapping Amaya out of her daze "What do you mean?" She asked as she bore a gentle look in her eyes and a slight smile on her face "Ever since this morning you've been off..." He had no way to describe it but she knew exactly what he meant and tried to play it off as something else "I'm just not feeling well today that's all." Smiling more like she normally did to try and throw him off the subject "Hey, let go see a movie tonight." She elbowed him in the ribs as she leaned over to him with her usual mischievous look


	8. Chapter 8

**Love can be Anyone's Game...A Naruto Fanfic** Chapter 8

Sasuke watched Amaya with a confused look, furrowing his eye brows which made apparent the frown lines on his forehead. Amaya noticed this and pouted slightly, "Awww Sasuke, I should have known you would be so cruel." Amaya said sadly, folding her arms over her chest, side glancing towards the Uchiha, who let his head fall onto the steering wheel, "Fine, well go to the movies," Sasuke said, lifting up his head and starting the engine, and Amaya finished off his sentence, "And then we'll have a drink and some dinner" Amaya said with a devilish smile as Sasuke groaned in agreement, he knew that he had to agree, if he wanted to delve deep into her mind and find out what she was thinking. The car pulled out of the car park and drove into the bustling city

Daxus sat in the apartment his ear phones plugged in his ears and a drawing pad sat on his lap. He was in his bedroom, Naruto and Kiba had gone out he guessed so he decided to have a nice calming afternoon, to cure his insatiable thoughts. He had settled into drawing a scene of lush grass, forestry present in the distance, the sun was low in the sky, using his pencil to shade in the darkening areas. He didn't intend on drawing anything, but his hand worked before he instructed, he couldn't help himself. It was strange, he hadn't drawn in years and all of a sudden, he couldn't seem to stop. He had found a new inspiration; he just didn't know where it was coming from

The hours passed quicker for some than it did for others. Amaya and Sasuke were sat in a small ramen bar, which also served Sake. Sasuke sat with his head propped up on his hand and his other hand working furiously in his noodles, and Amaya was beginning her descent to the end of the first serving of Sake. "That film was amazing! Damn, the lead character was gorgeous, his body…" Amaya trailed off biting her lip in ecstasy before raising her eye brows at the waiter, beckoning him over. "I'll have another bottle please." Amaya said with a small smile on her soft lips, the waiter then looked at Sasuke, who shook his head and told the waiter he didn't want anything

"So Amaya, what do you think about Daxus?" Sasuke asked her straight out, making Amaya furrow her eye brows slightly, "You mean the new guy?" Amaya asked, her memory failing her. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded and Amaya grinned. "He's really good at drawing you know?" Amaya beamed, suddenly rifling through her bag and producing the neatly folded picture on the table for Sasuke to observe. Sasuke picked up the picture and stared at it, he had to say that the detail was immaculate, and very intricate. Sasuke glanced up at Amaya, who was chatting with the waiter as he arrived with more alcohol; Daxus had captured her personality so correctly, the mischief in her eyes and the soft smile that would sometimes catch on her lips before it turned perverse. Sasuke set the picture down, his forehead creasing slightly as he thought deeply about this issue, about Daxus Minami, and what his intentions were. And how Amaya would react to those intentions


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up to the smell of fresh coffee brewing Daxus sighed heavily as he walked out of his room and headed for the kitchen. Rubbing his eyes he sighed gently as he poured himself a cup of the coffee. Neji and Naruto had gone to Hinata's parents for the weekend and Kiba had gone to a family reunion in the next town, so he had the whole apartment for himself. Wiping his face with his hand he walked over to the stereo cranking it on he pressed play and sat down at the table as 'Kid Cudi's Day and Night' came on. Taking a sip of the coffee he sighed gently as the warm aroma of the liquid woke him up; placing the cup on the table he grabbed his drawing pad and a pencil from his backpack that was on the floor near the table. He was still trying to figure out what had given him the inspiration to start drawing again and as he looked through all the sketches, he soon realized what it was. His mind was lost that when a knock came at the door he jumped slightly as it startled him

Turning down the stereo he walked to the door and looked through the peephole and saw Sasuke. A look of confusion crossed his face as he looked again to make sure it was Sasuke and much to his dismay it was. Opening the door he smiled gently "Hey Sasuke, what's up?" He still bore a confused look on his face as Sasuke stepped into the room "We need to talk," Sasuke commanded in a stern voice "Get dressed and meet me down stairs in the car." Turning on his heel Sasuke walked out of the room without another word. Shaking his head as he closed the door Daxus headed to the bathroom and showered quickly then got dressed. Bounding down the stairs he walked out into the parking lot, as he did Sasuke drove over to him "Get in." Was all he said as he opened the door for Daxus

Driving in silence for a while Daxus cast his gaze out the window as he noticed that they were leaving the city "Ok, so where we headed?" he asked as he looked over at Sasuke who was blatantly ignoring him "I said..." "I heard you the first time." Sasuke spoke up before Daxus could finish his statement. Silence reigned over the car once more as they continued their journey, suddenly the scenery got familiar to Daxus as they were approaching where had grown up with the elderly couple "This is..." Looking over at Sasuke he opened his mouth to speak "I want you to see something." Was Sasuke's response as he stopped the car at a beaten foot path and got out. Following behind Sasuke Daxus walked in silence as they approached a clearing and saw the house he grew up in "Look who's coming out of the house?" Casting his gaze to Daxus then back to the house Sasuke smiled as he saw Amaya exiting the house "What's she?" Daxus was at a loss for words as he watched Amaya hug the couple that raised him and sent him to school in the sand village until he was old enough to attend the Uni in Konoha

"She takes food and clothes and supplies to them once a week on orders from the Hokage." Leaning against a tree Sasuke looked at Daxus then back to the scene at the house "So she was the girl they told me about?" Sighing gently Daxus watched as Amaya got into her car and drove off "So this is why you brought me here?" Looking at Sasuke Daxus smiled gently "To show me what a kind person Amaya is?" "No," Sasuke snapped as he looked at Daxus with a fire in his eyes "I brought you here so you can know why you should stay away from her." His words cut through Daxus like a knife through butter "You want me to what?" Daxus was flustered but maintained his calm "You heard me, stay away from Amaya." Sasuke answered as he pushed himself off the tree and dropped his hands to his side "I think that's her decision to make." Daxus snapped back as his eyes caught Sasuke's hands folding into a fist "Either you stay away, or I'll make you." Sasuke growled through clenched teeth

"What the hell is your issue?" Daxus asked as he too folded his fists. Seeing Daxus fist fold as well Sasuke cracked his neck gently "I don't trust you..." "You don't know me." Daxus quipped as he slowly stepped back...Driving along the road from the couple's home Amaya smiled as she cranked the radio in her car as 'Musiq's Radio' came on. Singing along as she drove she smiled gently "Whatever I like I put it on my radio." Chuckling to herself she noticed a car parked on the side of the road and much to her surprise she realized it was Sasuke's. Pulling over she got out and walked towards the car, resting her hand on the hood it still felt warm, that was when she heard the shouting...


	10. Chapter 10

Amaya listened to the voices and instantly she knew it was Sasuke, she knew his angry voice all too well because she had been a victim of it too many times. She let her hand trail over the bonnet of the car before she started off in the direction of the voices, she was tentative in her movements but she crept forward all the same and as her eyes happened upon Sasuke she was ready to dart out and help him but as she continued evaluating the situation she saw Daxus…Amaya stopped and listened, she felt compelled to not interrupt. "I want you to stay away from Amaya," Sasuke paused as he let his eyes close and a gruff sigh leave his lips, "She's far more fragile than she looks." Sasuke said as he reopened his harsh onyx eyes and bore them straight into Daxus' emerald ones. "I know what happened in her past, I am sensitive to that-…" Sasuke instantly cut Daxus off, "It's more than that! It's deeper and more hurtful than she'll admit. You don't know her… I know what you are doing; playing the sweet guy ready to sweep her away but you'll leave her just like the others have. She's a lot to handle," Sasuke paused and looked Daxus up and down, "You can't handle her." Sasuke said as a means of finishing and he turned, making Amaya duck into the bushes so she wouldn't be caught

Daxus watched as Sasuke walked away and he could feel the anger bubbling through his body, "Who are you to decide what she does with her life?!" Daxus shouted after Sasuke, taking steps closer to him. Sasuke stopped and let out a small chuckle, "You're new to the group, so you don't know what we are to one another." Sasuke said trying to dismiss Daxus. "I don't care if I am new; it's only you who is being confrontational! Ever since you met me you've been hostile…" Daxus trailed off and a dark smirk played on his lips, "You're just scared I'll change things between you and Amaya, I bet your close friendship with her is just a rouse. At first I thought that you were so close because of Amaya's bereavement, I thought you may seem like a brother to Amaya…But that's not it, am I right?" Daxus paused and stormed towards the halted Sasuke and whirled him around and saw a deep pain within his onyx eyes which disappeared instantly. "You have deep feelings for her don't you?" He asked in a sneer but his expression quickly changed as he saw someone dive out of the bushes, flushed with anger. "You don't know anything about it!" Amaya yelled as she threw Daxus' arm off of Sasuke who instantly rebuilt his wall at her touch. Daxus was astounded at how raw that nerve was that he had just stabbed himself into. "You better think hard before you come near us again." Amaya snapped as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him away back towards the cars

Daxus stood for a while in complete silence, he didn't know why he reacted like that, and he didn't know why he let himself lose control. Daxus slowly backed up against the hard bark of a tree and slowly sunk to the ground in a small bunch of fallen leaves that were gradually collecting with the advancing autumn. "I'm an idiot…" His words were ragged much like his quickening breath. He hadn't let himself lose it like that in years but as he thought he recognized his brief anger was rooted to something tucked deep into his heart. Daxus stood and ran his fingers through his hair, his mind was abuzz with thoughts but he knew that some time would cure them, his feet began to move and he started towards the only true home he had ever known. As he neared the house he could hear the familiar chuckle of the old couple which had taken him in all those years ago. A smile fell over his features as he opened the door and was greeted by the voices that had told him all that he knew

Amaya and Sasuke arrived at the cars in silence; Amaya's hand was still gripping Sasuke's tightly through anger and for protection. As they stopped Amaya's hand fell from his and she had to hold back the tears which were begging to drown her face. "How could he see that…?" Sasuke's words were almost inaudible but Amaya felt compelled to say something. "He's from the outside… It would be easier to see from the view of someone who knows nothing about us as opposed to Naruto and the others who see straight through it." Amaya whispered. Sasuke let his eyes regard Amaya's before she smiled slightly, "I thought we buried it long ago…" Amaya said as she remembered all of the times that she had pinned after him when they agreed to stay only friends. It was a mutual decision but it hadn't stopped her from loving him. Sasuke let out a sigh and pulled Amaya into a hug, "Its okay, he was just aiming randomly…" Sasuke whispered before he ruffled her hair and made his way to his car, "Meet you at the apartment." He said with a laugh before he disappeared inside his car and drove off leaving Amaya to inevitably let the walls of her defense crumble. She knew that he was acting carefree because he knew that it would hurt her even more if he dwelled on it in her presence. Amaya eventually stepped into her car and started up the engine and slowly drove out of the area, leaving her troubles behind


	11. Chapter 11

After a few hours of smiles and laughter with his family Daxus walked out of the house and began his trek back to the city. Walking along the lonely road he sighed deeply as he went over the fight he had with Amaya and Sasuke 'Why did she do that? I thought we were having a connection.' He thought to himself as he looked up at the moon that had slowly peeked out from behind a cloud and shone down on him. 'I mean, I thought we did, but I guess I was wrong.' Shaking the nerves out of his head he tried to focus on the road ahead as he made his way closer to the city. As he continued walking he found the small dirt trail that led from the road to the gate of the city directly so he decided to take it as he had always done with the old couple. Chuckling to himself as he passed so many familiar things that brought back memories of his life after he started living with the couple he sighed, life was a lot simpler then than it is now

"Amaya, Sasuke, what's up guys?" Kiba smiled as he opened the door and saw the two holding bottles of Sake and a few six packs "Nothing, just thought we'd come over for some fun." Amaya smiled as she walked in to see Naruto and Hinata curled up on the couch with Neji and Lee playing cards on the table "Hey guys." Naruto beamed as he looked back and saw them "Wait, where's Daxus? I know he left with you Sasuke." He asked as he had seen Daxus and Sasuke leave the city together "Maybe they killed him." A voice came from the hallway as Shikamaru walked out wiping his hand on the small rag he had "I see you guys brought the drinks," "And I brought the music." Choji smiled as he walked in from the balcony and headed to the turntables that were set up next to the window. As the laughter and partying ensued there was a knock at the door. Opening the door Sasuke saw Ino and Sakura standing there with TenTen, Shino and two bags of alcohol

"Sasuke stop it." Amaya squealed as Sasuke tickled her for her comment about his hair being gay "Whose hair is gay?" He chuckled much to the disgust of Ino and Sakura who were sitting with Shino and Lee playing cards. Just as Sasuke got off Amaya the door flew open and Daxus stumbled into the room with his head low "Hey Daxus, where have you been?" Neji said as he walked out of the kitchen and saw Daxus staggering slightly to the bathroom. All eyes fell to Daxus' direction as he disappeared into the bathroom "Rude much." TenTen stated as she watched the door close and the others went back to their partying. After a few minutes Kiba furrowed brow as he smelled something weird in the air, Hinata immediately noticed this and walked over to him "Hey Kiba, what wrong?" "I'm not sure, but I smell…." He was cut off by a scream as Ino ran out of the bathroom to them "Someone call an ambulance." She yelled as Kiba jumped over the couch and ran into the bathroom "Oh shit Dax." He yelled as the others rushed to see what was wrong only to see Daxus sitting on the toilet clutching his side sporting a few cuts and bruises on his face and his shirt colored with blood

"Do you know what happened?" The nurse questioned Shino as he was the only one who was able to talk with his composure intact. Sasuke and Amaya looked at each other in shock as they sat in the hospital waiting room. Suddenly the doors to the hospital opened and the elderly couple that Amaya took supplies to walked in and headed to the receptionist. Getting up she walked over to them "Mr. and Mrs. Komichi?" She said sadly as they turned to see her and hugged her gently "Amaya, what happened?" Mr. Komichi asked as he looked over at the others who were sitting in the waiting area "I….I don't know sir, I saw him when I left your house but didn't see him until he got home and even then I didn't realize something was wrong." She sobbed softly as she thought about what might have happened if they hadn't found him when they did "Who is here for Daxus Minami?" A voice sounded from behind the couple, everyone got up and walked over as the Komichi's turned to see the doctor "We are doctor." Mr. Komichi said calmly as the others stood behind him and his wife "I need to speak to his family only kids." The doctor stated trying to allow the Komichi's privacy to hear what he had to say


	12. Chapter 12

It seemed like hours passed before the doctor came out and said that the others could go in and see Daxus. Everyone rushed in except for Amaya and Sasuke who hung back, Amaya caught the Komichi's as they left and Sasuke waited for her. "What happened? Is he alright?" Amaya asked the pair worriedly and was met by their weary smiles. "He's suffering but he's a resilient man, he'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days just to make sure, but otherwise he'll be okay." The old man said to Amaya who gasped in relief. "Do you guys need anything? I can help out with things, I can get-…" The old woman's hand enveloped Amaya's and she wore a kind smile, "Just look after him for us that is all we ask, we look forward to seeing you again Amaya-san." The old woman said before turned and bidding farewell to Sasuke. Amaya held her head in her hands after the couple left and Sasuke went over and patted her back, "It's okay, stop blaming yourself." Sasuke whispered soothingly to Amaya, "We better go in." He then said as he ruffled Amaya's hair, he knew that she was in a hard place; he had to be light hearted around her

Daxus lay in the bed with a smile on his face, "Really guys, it isn't a big deal." Daxus reasoned as everyone fused over him, asking if he was okay, if he was hurting, if his pillow was fluffed enough. When Amaya and Sasuke walked in he felt his heart drop, they really were together all the time. "Hey Dax." Amaya said as she avoided eye contact with him. Daxus smiled in reply and then told Kiba he was sorry for the blood on the floor. Amaya watched him, he was ignoring her…But he had reason to and out of spite for that Amaya told them all that she was going to head home, and of course Sasuke would go with her. "I hope you feel better soon Dax, give us a ring if you need anything." Amaya beamed as she waved goodbye to them all and turned to leave, "See ya!" Naruto squawked before returning his attention to Daxus, who watched Amaya's retreating back, he couldn't remember who it was but someone had told him that Amaya could be cruel when she wanted to be, and Daxus, after that tiny encounter understood and had a feeling that it was just the tip of the iceberg

Amaya and Sasuke sat on the sofa at their apartment with cans in their hands. "We need to sort this out Sasuke, everything with Daxus." Amaya said before downing her can, Sasuke merely sighed and grabbed another one for her, "What's to sort out, he likes you, you don't like him, we all argued and he's ignoring us." Sasuke said as though it were simple. Amaya lowered her head, "I can't help but feel that I was leading him on, I mean he is a nice guy and all but…I'm not looking for a relationship." Amaya said as she cracked open her can. Sasuke closed his eyes in agitation, "So there isn't a problem, what happened to him was unfortunate, it has nothing to do with us." He said after he had taken a large glug from his can. Amaya mumbled a reply and laid her head against Sasuke's shoulder, "I feel so guilty, he's suffering in there because of me, but the way he ignored us in front of everyone… It was unjustified, I was being civil." Amaya was beginning to get worked up; she could feel her face heating up with anger. "It'll sort out don't worry," Sasuke said boredly before finishing his can and throwing it onto the floor. He let his head fall onto Amaya's and he grabbed her can and took a sip of it and then held it on his lap

"We'll all come and visit you tomorrow, don't think you can get rid of us!" Naruto squealed as he and the others were escorted from the room, the visitation hours were over much to Daxus' thanks, he loved them all very much but there was only so much of Naruto's shrill voice that he could take when virtually incapacitated in a hospital bed. "See you later Daxus!" Ino called and waved, Daxus smiled back but had apprehensions about why she was being so friendly. "Mr. Minami, we need to administer a drip just to keep you hydrated." The nurse said with a smile as Daxus frowned, he didn't like the idea of being wired up to a weird machine. He wouldn't be able to decline however so he held out his hand and prepared for the needle. His mind drifted onto other things, he thought about Amaya and how her eyes were laced with so much disgust as she said good bye to him, she was the girl that he thought he had fallen in love with but as he thought about it more, he had known her such a short time and now it seemed like a ridiculous concept

Everyone went back to the apartment expecting to see Sasuke and Amaya, "I guess they went back to theirs." Kiba said as he ran his fingers through his hair in an exhausted fashion. "I'm going to go and clean things up in the bathroom." Kiba said as he made his way to the kitchen to get some cleaning things, "I'll help, Kiba-Kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she ran after Kiba. Naruto looked about at all of the discarded cans, "Well we better get this cleaned up." Naruto said and everyone agreed, they were still in shock and after all of the hours they had spent at the hospital they were all pretty much drained of energy. Everything moved slowly but they managed to get things sorted all the same and when finished everyone collapsed onto the sofas and slowly mumbled over the day's events


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting up in his hospital bed Daxus sighed heavily as he mulled over the repercussions of his choice to walk back to the city at night instead of waiting until the morning. Slowly moving his right hand to his left side he felt the bandages beneath his shirt and winced slightly as he felt a slight pain hit him. Closing his eyes he sat back slowly in the bed and drifted off into his mind to relive the moments as he walked down the foot path…'Hey Momichi, check this out.' A voice stated as a dark haired man pointed out Daxus as he slowly walked along the path 'Shiro, Akai, how do you boys feel about having some fun?' A female voice queried as she stepped into the light; her curvy slender frame would make any man quiver with lust but her intentions were pure evil 'Get him.' She smiled gently as the dark haired man and another red headed man raced down to intercept Daxus. Walking along the path Daxus stopped as he heard the rustle of the bushes but dismissed it as the wind and started walking again. As he got closer to his favorite oak tree he spotted the dark haired man standing with his back against the tree with his arms folded and head down 'Do you got a light buddy?' He asked in a low husky voice as the other red headed man slowly snuck behind Daxus, who immediately felt his presence and smirked

'I don't smoke,' Daxus stated calmly as he continued walking, but stopped as the man stepped in front of him 'Then could you spare some cash for a light?' Queried the red headed man who by this time was standing directly behind Daxus with his hand on his shoulder 'I think I only got enough for me to get some dinner but, lemme check.' As those words left Daxus' lips and he turned slightly to check his pocket he felt a sharp pain in his side as the dark haired man shoved a kunai into his side. Wincing in pain instinct took over as he threw his elbow back knocking the red headed man back as he gripped the dark haired man's hand and slowly struggled with him as he tried to stab him again 'You broke my nose, you son of a bitch.' Exclaimed the red headed man as he rushed forward a kunai in his hand ready to run Daxus through. Turning around so the dark haired man and the red headed man collided Daxus tried to run but felt something trip him 'Boys, do I have to do everything.' Momichi stated as she slowly got up dusting off herself and looking at Daxus who was getting up too 'Shiro, help Akai with his nose,' Suddenly the dark haired man grabbed his friend and pulled him to the side 'Seems you have the unfortunate pleasure of me as your opponent.' She smirked gently as she rushed Daxus

Gasping loudly as he sat bolt upright and opened his eyes he saw Amaya standing before him, rubbing his eyes he shook his head gently to make sure he wasn't dreaming "Amaya-chan, what are you doing here?" Walking into the room she closed the door "I need to know what you feel for me?" Her voice was calm and cool as she looked at him then out the window "Why do you care?" His voice was cold as he looked at her and got off the bed "I thought you were in love with…" She cut him off before he could finish his sentence "You know nothing about me and Sasuke, so don't make any assumptions." Her eyes were fire as she looked at him and breathed hard as her anger rose, if he wasn't already in the hospital she would have put him there herself

"Then why are you here Amaya?" Moving closer to her he looked into her azure eyes his emerald one shimmering slightly with emotion as he stood directly before her "I….I don't know." Turning away from him she looked down to the floor, and for the first time he saw something in her he had never seen before her fragility. Cupping her chin he turned her face to his and kissed her deeply, this caught her off guard to say the least but she felt herself give in to his touch and instead of pushing him away and beating the crap out of him she returned his kiss

"Temari," Naruto smiled as he walked towards Daxus hospital room and startled her slightly, but before he could say anything else he saw the tears in her eyes as she ran passed him and left the building 'I wonder what's wrong with her?' He asked himself as he looked into Daxus room and saw him and Amaya kissing


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto watched with his eyes wide, he didn't want his presence to be known but as he edged forward he began to see Amaya struggle. Her hands pushed against his chest, "I can't do this Dax," She whispered as she backed away from his now confused arms, "Why can't you?" Daxus asked, he felt his heart gradually tearing itself open, he didn't need to ask, he knew what it was already, he just wanted her to admit it. "It's Sasuke isn't it?" Daxus asked and Amaya nodded, she lowered her head but she couldn't stop shakes from reverberating through her body. Naruto was in awe, he hadn't known anything about anything! He was oblivious up until that moment. "I'm sorry Dax, you have a kind heart so you shouldn't concern yourself with me any longer," Amaya paused and pressed her hand against his rapid heart, "Find someone who will love you back." She whispered, her lips trembled before she reached up and landed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Get better soon." She whispered before turning and walking toward the door, "You love him don't you?" Daxus asked as he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back, he needed more answers. Amaya bit her lip, "Stop talking about it please Daxus," Amaya pleaded as she pushed away his arm, "Well then stop thinking about him! Return my feelings!" Daxus exclaimed but Amaya looked at him with almost resentment, "If you love me so much then you will let me be who I want to be, be with whom I want to be." Amaya felt tears begin to threaten at her defenses, "No I won't! I want you to be with me! I want to you to look at me with the same fondness you do Sasuke, with the same love! I want you Amaya!" Daxus was becoming desperate; he didn't want to be seen as weak. Amaya turned away from him. "You need to rest, I'll come back tomorrow to see how you-…" Amaya was cut off, "You care about me Amaya otherwise you wouldn't be here!" Daxus yelled but Amaya bit back faster than he could handle, "I'm here because I care about my pride more than I do you. I don't have to show you an ounce of compassion! I don't have to give a damn whether you love me or not, I can switch of the tiny bond that we have in an instant, so don't tell me what to do. I can destroy you, I will protect myself above you, and I've lost too much to feel genuine compassion to those who are new in my life. Don't think you are special Daxus Minami." Amaya sneered as she turned away from him, "I care for your safety and I was upset that you were hurt but I can forget that in an instant, I can forget you." She chided before marching out of the room without noticed Naruto who ducked down beside a chair

Naruto peeked around the door and watched as Daxus slowly sank to the floor with his head in his hands, those few moments of tenderness he had shared with her were the most beautiful moments that he had ever witnessed. He knew that she held more for him than she admitted; or rather he hoped she did. His face contorted at how stupid he thought he was, he felt that he gave it away to early in the game, he knew that if she was left to have more time with him then she would eventually learn to love him. But not when she held someone higher in regard, he could understand now that she was completely devoted to Sasuke, although… Daxus let out a small laugh, "She kissed me back," He smiled as he wiped away the single tear that tainted his smooth cheek. He knew that she was a hard person to sway but as he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair he felt sheer determination that he would succeed, he just hoped that his perceptions of the kiss were correct; otherwise he would be making a big mistake. Naruto stood up and acted like he hadn't seen anything and bound into the room. "Hey Dax!" Naruto beamed as he asked how he was feeling. "I'm alright; I'm more resilient than I look." Daxus smiled as he lightly punched Naruto's arm, who at his words knew that it wasn't about his injuries

Amaya pushed open the door to the apartment and staggered in. She threw down her car keys on the table and went straight into the kitchen to grab a can. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a huge sigh as she opened the fridge and looked about for a snack. "How was the hospital?" Amaya seemed slightly alarmed by the voice but her eyes warmed as she met eyes with Sasuke. "It was annoying, he does love me… I told him that I didn't hold feelings for him like that." Amaya said as she cracked open her can. Sasuke raised an eye brow and walked towards her and grabbed her can, "You're not telling me something," Sasuke said as he took a sip from Amaya's can. Amaya averted her eyes for a moment but then looked him dead in the eye, "He kissed me." She said watching as his lips curled into a smile, "I knew it, what did you do?" He then asked watching as Amaya let out a sigh, "I kissed back but I pushed him away and told him that he needed to get a grip." Amaya told him as she tried to retrieve her can from Sasuke's clutches, who stepped closer to her, "Then what did you do?" He asked as he set down the can on the side and let his hands gently tease at her waist, "I told him that I love someone else." Amaya whispered she could feel her lips burning and her body tingling, "Good." Sasuke whispered before he pushed Amaya up against the fridge and smacked his lips onto hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a frenzied act of passion. Amaya threw her arms around his neck to draw him in closer and moaned into the kiss

Naruto sat in his apartment for a long while, for the first time in a long time the place was completely barren. Daxus would be out of the hospital soon so he knew once he was back the place would be packed. Naruto's mind was abuzz with all of the things he had heard, Daxus loved Amaya but Amaya loved Sasuke, he didn't know what Sasuke's take on things were…And then there was Temari, perhaps, "Temari likes Dax, Dax likes Amaya, Amaya likes Sasuke….Sasuke likes…" Naruto trailed off, he was confused, tired and had a headache but he grabbed his coat and car keys all the same and set off for Amaya. Sasuke and Temari's apartment, he had to know what was happening because he knew that if it went on longer it could cause a lot of problems. Naruto pulled up outside of the apartment and shut off the engine, he had apprehensions about what he was going to say once Amaya realized he was eaves dropping. Naruto climbed the stairs and made it to the door of their apartment; he had seen both cars out front so he knew they were in. He hit his knuckles on the door and received no answer so he opened the door and stepped in. His eyes scoured about the apartment, it was a mess like usual, and there were beer cans and clothes discarded about the room. Naruto let out a sigh and checked in Amaya and Temari's room but there was no one there, then he trawled into Sasuke's room and his eyes spotted him and Amaya lay in one another's arms fast asleep, clearly naked. "Temari likes Dax, Dax likes Amaya, Amaya likes Sasuke and Sasuke likes Amaya." Naruto whispered to himself as he backed out of the room. He paced around in the living room, he thought that by knowing he would understand, but it seemed to him that he was more confused than he had been before


	15. Chapter 15

As he paced about the living room thinking hard on what he was on his mind Naruto failed to notice that Sasuke was standing by the room door looking at him "Why are you burning a hole in my rug?" Sasuke's cool voice rang into Naruto's ear as he jumped slightly and looked at Sasuke "Ummm, I uhhhh." Before he could answer Amaya crept out behind Sasuke and kissed his neck "Come back to….Naruto, what are you doing here?" Her voice was annoyed to say the least as she looked the golden haired man as he sighed heavily and looked at them "Forget it, I got my answer already." Turning to walk away Naruto was stopped by Temari as she walked through the door and saw Amaya hugging Sasuke from behind. Her eyes immediately turned to fire as she rushed passed Naruto and bounded over the couch and grabbed Amaya by the hair "It's not bad enough you want and have Sasuke, you want him too." Tossing Amaya onto the couch Temari sobbed as she lunged at Amaya once again but was detained by Sasuke "What are you talking about?" Growled Amaya as she tried to fight back but was held fast by Naruto who despite his outweighing her was having difficulty holding her at bay "I'm talking about Daxus, why Amaya, why would you want him when you have Sasuke?" Falling to her knees Temari cried hard as she looked up at Amaya who by this time had dropped her guard completely at the sight of her saddened friend

Gathering his things Daxus made his way to the front desk and signed out of the hospital. He had wanted to get out and away before anyone could see him so it would be easier for him to do what he had to do. Picking up his bag he walked out to see his bike parked in front of the exit with Sasuke leaned against it. Groaning under his breath he walked to the bike "Thanks for bringing my bike, but….." "How did I know you were checking out early?" Sasuke smirked gently as he looked at Daxus his onyx eyes piercing into Daxus jade ones "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, is there nothing I don't know?" Chuckling gently Sasuke stepped away from the bike "Yeah, one thing," Looking at him Daxus sighed exhaustedly "How not to be total pain in the ass." Getting on his bike Daxus started it and rode off

Pulling up to the apartment building Daxus got off the bike and slowly walked up the stairs sighing heavily as he hoped no one was there especially Naruto who would have annoyed him back into the hospital after dealing with Sasuke. As he neared the apartment he noticed the door was open and he heard voices murmuring from inside, as he drew closer he could hear them clearly…. "Temari what?" TenTen's voice rang out in shock as she listened to what had taken place the night before "You heard me; she went off on Amaya and almost beat the crap out of her." Naruto's voice echoed with excitement as he continued "Then she broke down and professed her love for Dax to Amaya, Sasuke and myself, but here's the tricky part," He paused as he took a sip of his water "Temari likes Dax, Dax likes Amaya, Amaya likes Sasuke and Sasuke likes Amaya." "That's a lie." Ino exclaimed as she stood up, she had now had enough of Naruto's tales and was marching toward the door as Daxus walked in "Naruto is right about the Amaya and Sasuke part and me liking Amaya, not too sure about the Temari part though." They all smiled and cheered as they saw their friend looking as if he felt like a million bucks "Look guys, no excitement, I just want to rest for a while then you can hound me as much as you want," Casting a glance at Naruto he sighed "That goes double for you Naruto and stop talking about this now." Walking into his room he closed the door and cranked his stereo and pressed play suddenly the driving rock intro of GodSmack's I Stand Alone blared over the speakers as he plopped down on the bed and slept

His emerald eyes fluttered open as he inhaled and yawned gently; as his vision cleared he saw Temari standing above him "Temari? What are you…?" She cut him off instantly as she kissed his deeply. Her passion and love in the kiss as she held his face in her hands gently not wanting to break free, as she released him she sighed sadly "I know your heart is with Amaya and I can't compete with that." Getting up she sighed as she wiped her face gently "I'll see you around Daxus." Leaving the room and a speechless Daxus Temari left the apartment and got on the bus leading her back to her village


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Amaya woke up to the sound of banging on the door. "Oh my God!" Amaya exclaimed as she rolled out of Sasuke's grip and pulled on some clothes. "Hang on a minute!" Amaya yelled as the noise got louder. Amaya dashed to the door and pulled it open to meet the sneer of Ino, "I heard about you and Sasuke!" She barked as she pushed past Amaya and strode into the room. "Please come in," Amaya muttered sarcastically before closing the door and resting her hands on her hips, "So what do you want?" Amaya asked as she stared the blonde haired woman down. "You've destroyed everything. You've broken Dax, drove Temari out, seduced Sasuke and pissed me right off!" Ino shrieked as she went to slap at Amaya but Amaya grabbed her wrist, "So what, you're just jealous that your petty attempts are being outshined by me, and I didn't seduce Sasuke, he's the one who came after me and it's been like that for years." Amaya whispered with a smile before pushing away Ino's hand and walking towards the door to let her out. "You bitch! He could never love something like you!" Ino bellowed as she grabbed for Amaya's hair. Amaya lowered her head before she turned around and punched Ino across the face which sent her plummeting to the floor. "Well he doesn't love you, so with me not being a disease carrying whore it must tickle his fancy." Amaya said through her gritted teeth as she opened the door, "Now piss off and have fun telling everyone your lies about what happened." Amaya told her as Ino fled from the room with her hands cradling her nose. Amaya closed the door with a heavy sigh, all the attention was beginning to annoy her, who would have thought that loving someone would cause such a ruckus?

The morning progressed into afternoon and Amaya was laid idly on the sofa, her hands slung around the cushions with comfort. "She's gonna make it out to be more than it's worth." Sasuke's voice sounded and Amaya craned her to look at him. "Don't you think I know that?" Amaya said with a slight hint of malice as Sasuke pushed her legs out of the way and sat down. "We could just go an announce it, I'm sure there is a lot of speculation already, rumors will be floating around." Sasuke said pensively before Amaya's phone rumbled beside him, "It's Naruto." He announced and Amaya nodded and held out her hand and took the call. "Hey love," Amaya started down the phone with her usual cheery tone, "Can you come over here? We're having a few drinks." Naruto said in a drab tone before rushing a goodbye. Amaya pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. "Naruto wants us over his." She said and Sasuke let out a small chuckle, "Naturally." He shook his head and stood before grabbing Amaya and pulling her to her feet

Naruto paced about the living room of the group apartment, Daxus was still sleeping and he hoped that he wouldn't wake up until Amaya and Sasuke had arrived. He was nervous; Ino had phoned him in a panic and said what had happened. Naruto pulled his hands through his hair, he knew that Amaya would've done that, fights between the pair had happened before but never over something as serious as a battle of 'love'. Kiba rolled through into the living room, tired, but instantly spotted the anxious expression on Naruto's face. "What's going on?" He asked and Naruto chewed his lip, "Ahh well-…" Naruto was cut off by the front door swinging open with Amaya and Sasuke huddled together, soaked. There was a long silence before Amaya broke it, "We're here to talk things out, and I know that what's been going on is…" Amaya soon trailed off and looked away, there was a deep, pitted flare within her that wanted to just scream, and she didn't understand why she wasn't 'allowed' to love Sasuke, to have Sasuke


	17. Chapter 17

"There's nothing to talk about," Daxus voice sounded from the hallway leading to his bedroom as he made his way out to the group "You want Sasuke and not me, so guess what, do you and I'll do me." Walking passed them he made his way into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee and saw Hinata sitting on the counter "Hey Hina, what's up?" The scene in the living room was a collective look of shock and a steamed Amaya as she pulled away from Sasuke who was holding her back as she tried to enter the kitchen "Who the hell do you think you are?" Amaya bellowed as she burst into the kitchen and shoved Daxus "Excuse me?" Was all he could muster as he turned to look at her "You just come in here and suddenly everything has gone to shit," Her eyes bore through him as he looked over at the door to see Sasuke and Naruto walk in "Temari and I were the best of friend before you came here and now she hates me because of you." "Look, I never meant for her to hate you nor did I do anything for her to hate you except love you, but you don't want my love you want his, so take it and leave me alone and I'll leave you alone." Stepping passed her as he tried to leave the kitchen "Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke commented as he moved in front of Daxus "That's none of your business, now get outta my way Sauce-gay, before I move you." Daxus replied calmly his fist balling as he looked the onyx haired man in the eye "Really, you and what army?" A sly smile curled Sasuke's lips as he knew what he was capable of in a fight

Walking up the stairs to the apartment Lee, Neji and TenTen smiled at each other as they talked about the movie they had just watched "Oh man, that movie was good." Lee laughed as he saw the door open "Yeah especially when the guy…." Neji's voice trailed off as he saw Sasuke fly out of the room and hit the wall with a hollow thud "What the hell?" They said in unison as they saw Daxus walk out his shirt torn with Amaya pounding his back angrily with Kiba and Naruto trying to restrain her "Leave him alone, you oaf." She yelled as he grabbed Daxus by the hair and pulled him towards her as she was being hauled back into the room "Guys please, calm down and stop this." Hinata pleaded as Sasuke got up and began marching towards Daxus who was preoccupied with Amaya and trying to loosen her grip on his hair "Let go of my hair Amaya." He shouted as Sasuke dodged around Hinata and grabbed him by the shoulder "We're not done yet Daxus." Spinning him around Sasuke punched Daxus in the face sending him staggering back into the living room causing him to fall onto Amaya, Naruto and Kiba

"Sasuke stop!" TenTen screamed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door with the help of Neji and Lee "You know what, screw this." Getting off the ground Daxus marched into his room and began throwing some clothes into his bag "What the hell is going on here?" Neji bellowed as he looked at Amaya, Naruto and the others "Why are Sasuke and Daxus fighting?" A sort of eerie silence fell over everyone as they watched each other's reactions to the question "Ummm, Neji-san, I don't think….." Hinata started but was cut off by Naruto who at this time had a look of sheer anger and frustration on his face "Let Sasuke and Amaya answer, they're the ones who cause all of this shit." His voice was calm but his expression was evident "Why don't you let Daxus explain this, huh?" Sasuke retorted as his gaze met Naruto's "Because Daxus isn't the one who chose to start this shit," Naruto's eyes flared as he looked at Sasuke "All he did was try to be a friend to you and Amaya, but somewhere along the line he fell for her, and because of your snobbish attitude and your 'Oh I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the brooding loner who is so cool I can get any girl I want' mentality, he almost got killed and now this shit!" By this time Daxus had rejoined them with his pack over his shoulder and his keys in his hand

As Naruto finished he noticed Daxus who had now walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder "Hey Naruto, it's been fun staying with you guys," A smile curled his lips but his eyes betrayed his true feeling "But, I'm gonna go back home, I can see that I'm causing a problem here so, I'm gonna leave." Taking Naruto's hand he dropped his keys to the apartment in it before making his way to the door "See you around guys." Walking from the apartment he made his way downstairs and out into the parking lot followed by Amaya who, to no one's knowledge had slipped out of the room and chased after him. Getting on his bike Daxus looked up to see Hinata crying on Naruto's shoulder and waved up to his friends and thought back on the fun times they had "Where are you going Daxus?" Amaya's voice broke him from his daydream. His eyes slowly scanned her facial features which by this time were soaked with tears


	18. Chapter 18

Daxus eyed Amaya with slight caution; he didn't fully comprehend what she was capable of. "I don't know where I'm going, just away from here." He said with a cold tone as Amaya stepped a little closer, her hands were balled at her sides. "You're running away, you've turned them all against me and now you're running away." Her voice was uneven and Daxus soon felt his blood begin to boil. "Amaya, I never did anything but care, you were the one that took it badly, and you were the one that ran to Sasuke. I can't be blamed for your complex relationship with him, which was before my time. I came here, new to everyone and everything, I can't help what I feel, and I'm just sorry that it disgusts you so much." Daxus said before starting up the engine to his bike. Amaya chewed at her cheeks, "You're the worst thing that could have possibly happened here." Her voice held malice although her eyes, beneath the surface held sorrow, regret. "Then why are you crying?" He suddenly shot out of the car park, leaving Amaya to stand awe struck in the dust

By the time Amaya had trekked back up the stairs there was still a great argument happening although when she entered the apartment everything fell silent, all eyes rested on Amaya. "He's gone." She declared whilst avoiding the gazes of her friends. "I bet you made damn sure of that too, you chased him out." Naruto spat although the tug at his arm from Hinata stopped him from continuing. "I don't want to hear it Naruto." Amaya said coldly before turning to leave, "I don't want you back in here again!" Naruto shouted before he threw the door keys at the wall, "You have always been trouble, always sly." Naruto's face was contorted with rage and he half expected Amaya to fly at him. However she turned with nothing but a smile, "I'm sorry that I disgust you so much." She said with a smile before turning and exiting the room. Sasuke held still for a moment, he hadn't expected such a calm exit, obviously there was something that happened with Daxus, more than just angry. Sasuke started after Amaya and Naruto's voice called out again, "The same goes for you." He yelled at Sasuke's retreating back

Sasuke reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted Amaya sat with her arms propped on her elbows. "How on earth did this happen?" She asked and Sasuke settled beside her, "Jealously, misconception and…well, Dax." Sasuke said, he knew that his words were twisting the blame onto Dax but he knew that Amaya felt the same. Amaya eventually stood and pushed her hands into her pockets, "He'll come back before long." She was almost certain and Sasuke was slightly unnerved by her knowing, he was in the dark and he had no idea whether he would tease the information out of her over what was said just moments previously. "Let's go." He said opening up the door for Amaya who tentatively stepped out into the glaring sunshine. Her eyes lifted and glanced up at the window to see the blonde head of Naruto glaring out at her

Hinata was panicked as everyone else in the room muttered about what had just happened. "He's really angry, I wonder why?" Someone whispered while another informed about the relationship between Sasuke and Amaya which had been kept secret for a long time. "So what's Daxus got to do with it?" Someone inquired and the other answered, "He loves Amaya." Hinata stepped away from the noise into Naruto's room where he stood glaring out of the window. "N-Naruto-kun…don't you think this has gone too far?" her voice was almost inaudible; Naruto turned and held a grim look over his features, "No it hasn't."


	19. Chapter 19

A few days had passed since anyone had heard from Daxus, Amaya, or Sasuke, and when Temari returned to the village she knew something was up when she got to the Uni and saw that Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and the others were sat on the opposite side of the quad from Sasuke and Amaya. Walking over to Sasuke and Amaya, Temari took a deep breath as she sat down "Hey guys." Her voice was calm and held no ill-intent as she looked at the two "Hey Temari, how are you?" Sasuke spoke up first as Amaya finished her Ramen and licked her lips "I'm ok, I went to visit my brothers back home, and that's why I left the other…" Temari trailed off as Hinata walked over with her usual shy smile "Ummm, Amaya-kun, can I talk to you please?" Her voice was so soft that when she looked at Amaya there was a confused look on her face "I think she wants to talk to you Amaya." Sasuke spoke up much to the surprise of Amaya who thought that at this point Sasuke was not much for conversation with anyone in relations with Naruto. Standing to her feet Amaya walked with Hinata out of the quad and into one of the class rooms

"I need to know something Amaya-chan." Hinata sighed gently as she looked down then back up at Amaya her eyes bore a confidence that Amaya had never seen before "Why are you how you are?" Her words were calm but her posture said otherwise "What..What do you mean?" Amaya said taken aback by Hinata's attitude "You have someone who loves you and is willing to look passed all your faults and give you his heart and everything he has," Slowly pacing back and forth Hinata looked like she was lecturing Amaya "While Sasuke on the other hand, what does he offer you?" A strange silence fell over the room for a moment as Amaya looked at Hinata who had stopped directly in front of her "I…..I….." For the first time she was at a loss for words, Amaya was speechless, she knew she loved Sasuke, but what had he really given her in terms of stability in a real relationship? Her mind raced as Hinata turned and walked out of the room leaving Amaya to her thoughts. She sat there for a while thinking on what Hinata said losing herself deeper and deeper in thought

"She's right you know." A voice from the back of the class broke Amaya out of her dazed stupor "I was willing to give you everything, my love, my life, my money, anything you wanted." As she looked around she saw Daxus walking down the aisle of benches to her "Daxus, you were here this whole time?" Looking at him she turned away quickly as seeing him made her feel somewhat glad he was back "Yeah and I heard everything Amaya." Turning her to face him he leaned forward and whispered into her ear "No matter what happens, with you and Sasuke, I'll always be there for you." Walking out of the room he disappeared into the crowd of students traversing the halls

Making his way up the stairs to the apartment Naruto sighed angrily as he thought about all that happened over the last few days. Turning the corner off the last flight to his apartment he saw a familiar face staring back at him "Sup, Naruto?" A smile tugged at the corners of Naruto's lips as Daxus looked down the steps at him "Dude, where have you been, are you back to stay, what's up?" Naruto laughed happily as he bounded up the stairs and hugged Daxus "Relax Naruto, jeez." Chuckling gently he patted Naruto on the back "Let's talk over some Ramen, my treat." Naruto beamed at the thought as he followed Daxus to the Ikiraku Ramen shop "To answer your first question, I went home, I'm not sure if I'm gonna come back to stay, but if I do, I won't be staying at the apartment with you guys." His voice was calm as he looked at the menu then at Naruto "But you can't let anything get between you and your friends Naruto, not even me, you've known Sasuke and Amaya longer than I have, so I think you should make amends with them." Upon saying those words there was a small commotion behind them as Choji shoved Amaya and Sasuke into the shop "Talk to them, I'll see you around, and thanks again Choji." Handing Choji some money he walked out of the shop and left them to eat and talk "Four Ikiraku Ramen Specials and a double order of rice balls." Choji smiled as he sat at the table with Naruto, Amaya and Sasuke


	20. Chapter 20

There was a cold silence between them as Choji ate almost gluttonously which disgusted Amaya. As they all sat there no one wanting to speak a soft voice from behind them broke through "He said I'd find you here but I'd never expected to see all of you here." Temari sighed gently as she walked over to them and sat down beside Naruto and Choji "Temari, why are you here?" Naruto asked calmly not expecting her to be there much less to join them "Daxus told me that Amaya and Sasuke were here and wanted to talk to me so I came over." Looking over at Amaya who held a soft but confused expression on her face as she looked towards the door and saw Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Neji and the others being ushered in by Hinata, Shikamaru and Lee "Look, we've all been friends for a long time and I don't think we should allow this to end everything we have." Hinata spoke up after everyone was seated "I agree and even though I do not know the full story I think for friends to be angry at one another is wrong." Lee added in a calm tone that held a logic to it that he never possessed..."Lee's right guys." Ino chimed in after a few moments "But what if things are too far gone to fix?" Amaya asked softly letting her fragility show to the others "Then we try as hard as we can to fix it." Naruto finally spoke up after sitting silently...

Sitting on a cliff overlooking the city Daxus smiled as he watched the sunset in the distance "Konohagakure." A soft sigh left his lips as he got up and walked over to his bike and got on it, as it roared to life he slipped his helmet on and gave one last glance to the place he had called home for this short a time...It had been two years since that night in the ramen shop and everything was basically back to normal, Ino and Sakura were still pests to Sasuke whenever they saw him, Amaya and Naruto were still the biggest pains in the ass that the group had, Temari was closer to Amaya now, but while things were the same there were a few changes. Shikamaru was the new advisor to the Hokage...Lee, Neji and TenTen were in business together after opening a clothing store and they all visited the Komichi's regularly since the news of Daxus leaving their home reached Amaya a few days after he left...

A soft rumbling could be heard as the sky over the village darkened, it was an ominous and sad day for everyone, the Komichi's had passed peacefully in their sleep a few days ago and now everyone was in a state of mourning. As the events of the funeral unfolded the rain began to fall, the soft rumble of the thunder about masked the sound of the bike that had just pulled up to the graveyard, the rider slowly got off the bike and removed his helmet his ankle length leather jacket flowed gently behind him in the wind as his Ray Ban sunglasses got stained by the rain. Making his way over to the crowd who were still a bit unaware of his presence he cleared his throat and stepped in front of them as he stooped beside the graves and placed a dozen Blood Orchid on Mrs. Komichi's grave and a ancient Japanese emblem which belonged to the fallen warriors of the Komichi family "Rest well mother, father." As he spoke he stood and turned to walk away "Daxus?" A voice sounded from within the crowd which stopped him in his tracks causing him to look over his shoulder to see the shocked gazes of everyone "Yes, it's me." Walking off towards his bike he got on and revved the engine before doing a wheelie and riding off...

"Let go of me Sasuke," Amaya struggled as she tried to leave the apartment to go see Daxus "Calm down Amaya." Sasuke sighed gently as he held her arm and pulled her back into the living room "I want to know why he's back and now of all times." She reasoned much to the frustration of Sasuke who by this time had her seated on the couch "Amaya, we all want to go see him," Naruto spoke up as he sat with his elbows propped on his knees with his hands clasped both index fingers placed to his lips "But, we need to give him some time, we can't just go see him like that." "But why, why now after no contact with anyone for so long?" Ino chimed in as she sat beside Neji who was gently stroking the small orange tabby kitten in his lap. Without a word Naruto got up and marched into his room and came back a few moments later with a small box and dropped it onto the table "What's this Naruto?" Hinata asked but he didn't answer he just walked over to the window and stared out into the rain. Sasuke took the initiative and opened the box revealing a pile of letters and pictures all addressed from Daxus


	21. Chapter 21

"So you're saying he's been writing all this time," Amaya spoke calmly as she picked up one of the pictures "And you've never told us?" "Because I knew that if I did, you'd act how you're acting now." Everyone looked at Naruto as he stood with his back to them his hands shoved into his pockets "Is that how he knew about the Komichi's passing?" Hinata asked softly as she hugged him gently "Yes, I went to see him and he begged and pleaded not to let anyone know he was leaving, but the Komichi's beat me to by telling Amaya he was gone." Sighing heavily he turned and leaned against the wall. Everyone had various letters and pictures looking at so no one noticed that Amaya had the most recent photo of Daxus in her hands tracing his features with her fingers "He's been to all 10 lands?" Neji exclaimed reading one of the letters to himself "What?" Sasuke looked around shocked "Yeah, and he's trained with the Kage's from each of the villages." Sakura stated as she read one of the letters as well "It seems he's been busy in the two years he's been gone." They were all so entranced by what Daxus had done that no one had noticed that Amaya had left the room, no one except Naruto that is... "Are you ok?" Walking into the kitchen he found her sitting at the table with the picture she was looking at in her hands

"Yes, but if he's been writing this whole time, why haven't you told us...Me before now?" Her voice was shaky as she remembered everything that happened the last time they spoke and everything that lead up to that moment "Because he begged me not to tell anyone, especially you, because he knew how things ended with you the last time and you felt it more than everyone." Naruto's voice was calm and gently much to Amaya's surprise, she had expected him to go off on a rant about what had happened those two years ago but he didn't which made her happy and realized that he had matured much over the years "So, when did he get back?" Looking up from the picture she sighed gently "I don't know, but it looks like he got back today." He sighed as he opened the fridge and got a beer for him and Amaya. After sitting at the table he opened his beer and smiled gently looking over at her "That's a picture of him in the Land of Waves." A smile curled her lips as she examined the picture, in it Daxus was sitting atop a black Harley with a wide smile with his arms folded over his chest in front of the towns Council Hall

The day dragged on and much to everyone's relief Amaya had calmed down and the rain had stopped, they were in the middle of cleaning up after dinner when a knock came at the door "Yo, nobody touch that piece of chocolate cake in the fridge its mine." Choji shouted as he opened the door and saw a young woman with short blue hair, gray eyes, a large light blue paper flower in her hair and a small lip piercing "May I help you?" "Ummm, I'm not sure if I have the right floor," She spoke calmly as her neutral expression surveyed the man before her "Are you Choji?" "Yeah, I am," A bit taken aback by the fact that she knew his name he looked at her confused "Who are you?" "I'm Konan, is Naruto here?" She asked as she saw the blond hair man walk towards the door "I'm Naruto." He stated as Choji stepped aside "I have a message for you." She handed Naruto a small origami flower "He said to meet him at the place you agreed on." Her words sprung Naruto to action as he rushed back into the apartment and grabbed his jacket and his keys "Let's go." He commanded calmly as he rushed out of the apartment with the woman in tow "What the...?" Was all Choji mustered as he closed the door and walked back to see everyone looking at him

"What was that about?" Kiba asked looking out the window watching Naruto rushing to his car and getting in with the woman "And who's the chick?" "Her name is Konan; she had a message for Naruto." Scratching his head Choji looked at everyone "She said he said to meet him at the place you agreed on, after she handed him an origami flower." "DAXUS!" Amaya bellowed as she jumped over the back of the couch and shot past Choji and was out the door with her jacket before anyone could stop her "Damn it." Sasuke muttered as he took off followed by everyone as he chased after Amaya, by the time he was out of the apartment building she was already in her car and giving chase after Naruto and the woman who was with him...Pulling up to the cliff that Daxus was sitting on the day he left the village Naruto got out of the car and saw his friend sitting on the black Harley he had in the picture Amaya was looking at smoking a cigarette "So you smoke now?" Naruto chided as he patted Daxus on the back "Yeah, bad habit I know but it's relaxing." Daxus smiled gently as he looked at Naruto before hugging him gently "Man, I missed you bro." "Me too Dax, glad to see you after so long man." As they ended their embrace the sounds of tires squealing were heard just before Amaya's car pulled up doing a 180 to a stop behind Naruto's car. She rolled the window down and but hesitated to get out of the car as she looked at Daxus...


	22. Chapter 22

Sitting there in her car for a few moments Amaya slowly opened the door and got out, slowly making her way over to the guys she rested her hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked up at Daxus. He had changed a lot in two years; his hair was longer, he now had his beard grown out a bit but kept it neatly shaved and sported a vertical scar across his left eye. After a brief moment of silence she lunged forward and hugged him tightly much to his and Naruto's surprise "I'm so glad you're home Dax." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear "I'm glad to be back." Returning her hug he sighed gently as he remembered the time they kissed in the hospital "We've got company." Naruto sounded after a few moments as the others arrived piled into Choji's Ford F150 pickup and Kiba's Chevy Avalanche "Daxus!" Hinata shouted as she ran over to greet her friend with a hug that almost knocked him over as the others walked over and greeted him with smiles and high-5's but one person stayed back at the car and watched calmly

"Are you back for good?" Choji piped up after a few moments of greetings "I'm honestly not sure Choj; I just need some time to think." Daxus replied gently much to the dismay of the others

"Well if you're not staying then get outta here as soon as possible." Sasuke commented as he walked over to them and stepped directly in front of Daxus "Nice to see you too Saucegay." Daxus smiled gently as he looked the onyx haired young man standing in front of him "Hmmm, still the same ass that you always were huh?" Sasuke noted as his fist folded which Daxus noticed instantly "Well if I have to be an ass then you're the asshole." As those words left his lips Sasuke took a swing at Daxus but it was blocked by Konan who had literally appeared out of nowhere "If you swing at him again, I will break that arm and teach you the meaning of respect." Her expression was neutral as she released Sasuke's arm "What the hell is your problem Sasuke, huh?" Naruto snapped as he spun his friend to face him "Am I the only one who remembered what happened the last time he was in our lives?" Sasuke shot back as he pulled his arm away from Naruto

"Am I the only one who remembers the pain he put all of us through?" Pointing a finger to Daxus Sasuke growled through gritted teeth "No, Sasuke, you aren't but he is a friend, just as much as you are." Temari spoke up as she walked over to Daxus "And even if he does cause us pain we are all friends." "Its ok guys," Daxus stated as he adjusted his bike and started it "This just made my decision to come back or not easier than ever." As Konan got on he smiled at Amaya and Naruto "Later guys." Taking off down the road leaving them all there staring at Sasuke in anger "Nice work Saucegay, you've done it again." Amaya snapped angrily as she marched to her car and got in "What the?" Sasuke looked at them all shocked "So I'm at fault here 'cause I didn't accept him back like you did?" "Yes Sasuke, all because you think that you'll lose Amaya to him again." Kiba whispered in Sasuke's ear as he walked past him heading towards his car followed by the others...

The ride back to the city was silent on all fronts; Sasuke had basically alienated himself from the others as he stared at the sky all the way back to the city. As Choji pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building they all had moved into "Amaya, are you really gonna give me the cold shoulder?" Sasuke asked calmly as he walked behind Amaya into their apartment, she however ignored him as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door "You know what you did tonight was stupid right?" A voice sounded behind as he leaned against the kitchen counter, turning he saw Naruto sipping a beer "I was just trying to make sure that he didn't rip us apart again." He replied as he took the beer Naruto handed him "Hmmm, by making yourself the bad guy again?" Naruto groaned softly as he rubbed his neck gently "Look, you just got her trust back and then you go do this, what do you think is gonna happen now?" Naruto's words fell on deaf ears as Sasuke had drifted into his own thoughts dwelling on one particular thing Naruto said 'By making yourself the bad guy again?'...The silence from Sasuke was enough and Naruto took that as his cue to leave...


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning was filled with the same cold shoulder from Amaya as Sasuke looked at her going about her morning rituals, "Temari, where's my black hoodie?" She bellowed from her room as she dug around in her drawers "I need it for the gym later." Poking her head around the corner Temari sighed heavily as she saw the hoodie on the dresser just behind Amaya "Hey Sherlock, look on your dresser." Chuckling gently Temari moved out to the living room where Sasuke was sitting by himself with a beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other "You working today?" Downing the beer Sasuke sighed "Yeah, but not until noon." Standing he shut the TV off and walked into the kitchen just at Amaya walked out of her room with a bag slung over her shoulder "I've got classes until 4 so I'll hit the gym until about 7 when you get off work and we can go for Ramen ok?" Temari and Sasuke answered simultaneously "Ok cool." "I wasn't talking to you creep." Turning Amaya marched out of the apartment and left "She's never gonna forgive me is she?" Sasuke sighed as he turned to head to the living room again "It'll take a while just bear with it." Smiling reassuringly Temari grabbed her back pack and left the apartment

The day dragged on slower for Sasuke than anyone else as he sat at his desk in the Konoha University registration office "Sasuke, you can clock out now ok?" A voice sounded from the back room much to his relief "Thanks see you tomorrow." Picking up his helmet he walked out to the parking lot and was greeted by the sight of Daxus and Konan waiting for him "Get in." Walking around the driver side of the Chevy Camaro he was leaning against Daxus started it up and waited as Konan took Sasuke's helmet and got on his bike and rode off "She'll take it back to the apartment." Opening the door for Sasuke he sighed gently "Look get in or have her hate you longer, your choice." Revving the engine of the car a few times before Sasuke finally got in. Driving to the outskirts of the city he stopped at the same lookout point that they met him at the night before and got out "What are….?" Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Daxus raised a hand stopping him instantly "Just shut the hell up and listen," Moving to the front of the car as Sasuke got out he sighed "Look, I know you hate me and I really don't care why, but I still care about Amaya and her feelings and right now she's pissed at you, am I right?" He paused and looked at Sasuke but continued before he could reply "Here's the deal, you want me gone, fine, I'll leave, but I'm sticking around long enough to make sure you and Amaya are cool."

"Why should I believe that's what you really want?" Sasuke growled gently knowing Daxus had no real reason to want to help him and might be using this for his own selfish gain "Fine, then you can stay having Amaya and everyone else hating you for how you treat me." Letting out a frustrated breath Sasuke walked over to him and looked him dead in the eye "If this is a lie and BS then I will end you." Chuckling softly Daxus' expression got serious "I'm not the same guy you sucker punched that day in Naruto's apartment." Gently shoving Sasuke backwards "I already see that you're making an ass of yourself and having them hate you, but I want them all happy." His words were calm as he looked at the Onyx eyed man before him and extended his hand "Do we have a deal?" Hesitantly Sasuke shook his hand and sighed "Now, why was she pissed at you before I came back?" Cracking his neck Daxus sat on the hood of the car and looked down at the city "I slept with Ino and Sakura while I was in a relationship with her." Sasuke sighed heavily looking down at his feet "Damn, I always knew those two would get to you sooner or later." Chuckling Daxus pulled an envelope from his pocket and tossed it to Sasuke "Take this to the apartment and hand them out to everyone, I'm doing a concert out here tomorrow night, so use this as a chance to get on their good side tell them we talked and we're cool I'll handle everything else." Without another word there was a loud roar of an engine as Konan pulled up on Sasuke's bike and tossed him the helmet as she got into the car with Daxus and left

Standing there for a while after they left Sasuke contemplated what Daxus' real agenda was behind all this as he watched the skyline beyond the city get dimmer and dimmer leading into the night ahead. Putting on his helmet he got onto his bike and sighed before starting the engine and raced towards the city, stopping to get gas and something to eat he sat in a corner of the station on his bike eating when a voice behind him snapped him from his thoughts "So dinning alone I see." Sakura commented as she moved in front of him with a smile "Hi Sakura, bye Sakura." Getting on his bike he started it and rode off before she could say anything else heading home with a heavy feeling on his heart. Climbing the stairs to the apartment he saw the door opened slightly and heard voices inside "Damn it was cool seeing Daxus again, I hope he sticks around," Choji chuckled softly "He's the only one of you wimps who can out eat me." "And that in itself is a feat of grandeur Choji." Shino laughed as he punched Choji on the shoulder playfully 'They're so happy talking about him.' Sasuke thought to himself unaware of the person standing behind him "Damn it, what am I doing? Why am I such an ass?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Cause you're a jealous, cheating p…." A voice behind Sasuke sounded but was cut off as Hinata walked out of the apartment seeing Sasuke and Amaya standing there "So you two talking now?" She asked simply looking at them one after the other "No!" Amaya said forcefully storming past Sasuke into the apartment, which cause him to let out a defeated sigh knowing he had to trust Daxus' plan "Where you going Hina?" He asked gently looking up at Hinata calmly "I was headed to the store to get some sake and beer," She looked at him curiously as she spoke "Why you ask?" "Come into the apartment for a sec before you go." Walking past her he entered the room stopping the convo that was buzzing inside "Hey guys I know I've been a jerk lately with Daxus and everything, but I hope this makes it up." Tossing the envelope to Shino who opened it and saw the tickets "What's this Sasuke?" He asked as he pulled the tickets out and showed everyone "Well Daxus is having a concert out on the lookout where we met him last night and he wants us all to come." His words shocked everyone who in unison asked if he was serious "Yeah I am, he and I talked today and we're cool, he forgives me for how I acted and I'm gonna give him a real chance this time around."

"Really, how are we so sure that he gave you these tickets and you're not using them as a bribe?" Amaya's harsh voice sounded from behind him but before he could answer the door swung open and in marched Daxus followed by Konan holding several bags of alcohol "Because I caught him after work and we did talk out by the look out." Daxus smiled as he placed the bags in the kitchen and walked into the living room flopping onto the couch beside Naruto who was just as shocked as everyone to hear this turn of events "What's wrong, why are you all looking as if you been smoking on cyanide?" He chuckled gently commenting on the pale looks on their faces as Amaya walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar dragging him out to the balcony, but before Konan could intervene Naruto held fast to her hand "It's ok, they're just gonna talk," Pausing for a moment he chuckled "Well she's gonna yell, then they're gonna talk." And sure enough Amaya's hands were flailing all over the place signaling that she was yelling at Daxus most likely for making her have to make amends with Sasuke now because he and Sasuke were cool "Look Amaya, I decided to bury the hatchet and so did Sasuke, so let it rest." Dax smiled gently jumping up onto the railing to sit down "But are you really sure that you two are on good terms and he's not planning something?" She asked concerned which made him laugh

"He may be smart but he ain't that smart." He yawned a bit getting off the railing "Now can we drop this and get to the drinking before Choji and Lee finishes it all?" As reluctant as she was to accept that this was real she nodded and walked back inside only to be playfully pushed out of the way by Neji who walked over to inspect Daxus "Ok, all hairs present, no scratches and he doesn't seem to be bleeding," Turning to look at Amaya who was glaring at Neji Daxus laughed as Neji threw his hands into the air and shouted "He's just fine, now we can drink." Which commanded a round of applause from the rest of the group who were already sharing out the alcohol….The evening moved on with everyone laughing and hearing about Daxus' life in the two years he's been gone and how he met Konan "Well she was hanging with some guys from her village and one of them challenged me to a fight but when I declined she stepped up and attacked me," Smiling as he saw Konan blushing as he ran her thumb around the rim of her glass "But she soon realized that she was outclassed, so she's been rolling with me ever since, looking for a way to beat me." "Sounds like you're a heck of a lot stronger then?" Lee smiled cracking his knuckles just as a knock sounded from the door causing Neji who was in the kitchen talking with Temari to go open it "Oh god no."

Seeing Sakura and Ino at the door Neji tried to close it back but was stopped by Daxus who moved over to the door to greet the girls "Look, I got two rules if you wanna come in," Looking at them seriously his eyes narrowed gently "Leave Sasuke alone and don't cause trouble, got that? And if you behave maybe I'll get you back stage with everyone to meet Lil Wayne at the concert tomorrow." Hearing the name everyone looked up at him in awe "You know Weezy?" Amaya asked excitedly as she moved over to the door pulling the girls inside then closing it "Yeah, I met him on my way back helped him change a flat on the tour bus," Stretching a bit Daxus moaned gently as the alcohol in him began taking hold "He said he'd be passing by this way so I asked him to swing by the lookout to do concert last night and he said yes." Smiling gently as he scratched his head…..After that the night was a blur to anyone who was in the apartment even the composed Konan was drunk out of her wits and passed out on the couch with Ino and Sakura who had started making out after their third mix from Daxus


	25. Chapter 25

The next day rolled through quickly for everyone as the whole village was abuzz for the concert that night. Who wasn't getting their hair done, was shopping for new clothes, and as usual the boys got ready for a party outside the apartment the same way they always had, going shopping with the girls "Oh man, tonight is gonna be sick." Chuckled Choji as he watched Amaya and Temari look at clothes for each other "Yeah, I know right." Added TenTen, who had just walked out of the changing room in a silk black dress and black slippers with a slight heel "I think I found my outfit." She smiles looking at the others "Nice babe." Neji commented as she slipped behind her and kissed her neck…The rest of the shopping trip went smoothly as they all found new clothes to wear and went back to the apartment to get ready. When the time to leave for the concert arrived there was a knock on the door which caused Amaya to look at the time "We aren't expecting anyone are we?" She asked as she straightened her skirt and walked over to the door "Nah, only Dax, but he said he'd meet us out there." Sasuke answered as Amaya opened the door and was greeted by a man in a limo driver's outfit "Is this the residence of Lord Uzamaki and his friends?" Upon hearing his name Naruto peeped around the corner "You guys ain't ready yet?" Daxus smiled as he stepped around the chauffeur and into the apartment "Dude, you got us a limo?" Choji asked in awe looking out the window "Not exactly," Daxus replied chuckling "Come on, let's roll." And with that they all left the apartment and went down to see a stretch Hummer H3 limo waiting for them

After they all had gotten in and awed about how big it was they were off and got to the lookout just as the MC stepped up to begin the nights events "You guys are over there in the V.I.P. section, I'll be right back." Smiling Daxus slipped away into the crowd as the chauffer lead them to where the V.I.P. section was as the band began the intro to Lil Wayne's Ready for the World "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce the man of the hour," The MC began hyping the crowd "You may know him as Dwayne Carter, Young Stunna or Weezy F Baby," Chuckling gently the MC stepped aside as the band got louder "But Tonight I present to you LIL WAYNE!" With that he ran back stage as Lil Wayne's voice come over the speakers "When you look into the mirror in the morning do you recognize who you see," The stage behind the mike began parting as he began rising from beneath the stage "When I look into the mirror in the morning I don't see anything," The band picked up the pace to match him as the crowd began vibing to the song "What'll happens when the sun don't rise and the birdies don't wanna sing and even the flowers of the dead die and then they stink and then they shrink and even the friend of mine says the shrink might work," As those words left his lips a second spotlight came on as Daxus stood atop one of the speaker boxes on the stage causing his friends to look at him shocked and start cheering "And I was thinking 'bout clearing my mind but I'm afraid that it might hurt and just when it seem that I got the whole world at my door the bell ring and I open up with a bang."

Jumping down from the box to join Lil Wayne at center stage Daxus began the chorus as the crowd and Wayne joined in and they began feeding off each other's vibe "I'm ready for the world I'm ready for you girl I'm ready for the world I'm ready for you girl I'm ready for whatever for now and forever I'm ready for whatever for now and forever I'm ready for the world the the the world I'm ready for the world the the the world." They rocked out as the song continued with them both laughing as they said the punch line of the song as Daxus pointed to his friends "Wait 'til they get a load of me, wait 'til they get a load of me." This made the group cheer and yell louder as Wayne started the second verse as Daxus gave the emphasis on the points in the song that were significant "Damn, this is a twist." Sasuke chuckled before he whistled loudly showing his approval for Daxus performance "He's good, really good." Konan stated as she joined them with a bottle of beer in her hand "Wow." Was all Amaya mustered as she felt the songs chorus touch her when Daxus looked over at them as if he was looking at her specifically…..The concert raged on with each song being better than the first until a special surprise came after the performance of Prom Queen as Wayne stopped beside Daxus "So, Dax you got something special for you hometown?" Chuckling gently Daxus looked at Wayne and nodded gently "Let's get it." The band began a slow rock intro which no one had heard before as Wayne stepped to the back and let Dax take center stage

"You were the first for me," His voice was calm and filled with pain as he started "And you made me see, the pain inside your heart when you took my thirst away." The lights around the stage dimmed letting the stars and the moon above be the only light showing "And not a day goes by, that I don't wanna try, to end your suffering bit by bit and make you cry," It was if electricity was in the air as he sang because the band began playing even better than they were before to match him "Now you see were the one, who was my moon while I was your sun our love is far from done!" Pulling the mike from the stand he stepped forward as the bands pace picked up "We go together like Night into Day we are forever, and we go together like morning and night we can stand to fight," As he sung the chorus the crowd began cheering which made him feed off them as he moved into the second verse "You were the best for me, and baby you were the worst, cause the hatred loomed around us like a witch's curse, see you could pretend, that we weren't even friends, but the love we shared burnt a hole through time that will never end," The screams and approval of the crowd grew as he let the song fuel him to give them more "See you could call me a liar, but baby you would be wrong, cause the fire inside me burns up my soul and makes me strong!" The Band picked up his rhythm as he slipped into the chorus again and made sure they never missed a beat "We go together like Night into Day we are forever, and we go together like morning and night we can stand to fight…..Baby you were the first for me, you were the best for me and you were the worst for me." The song ended with a resounding applause from the crowd and an even bigger one from his friends once he joined them after the show was over "Damn, that was SICK!" Choji yelled as he hugged Daxus while the others showed their approval with hi-5s and hugs


	26. Chapter 26

Smiling widely as they all questioned him Daxus looked at Sasuke who had approached him causing everyone to stop speaking instantly "Well," Sasuke started lowering his gaze a bit then looked up at Daxus smiling "I gotta admit that was off the hook, who knew you could belt like that." This, even though he said he was cool with Daxus now, still shocked everyone but what happened next shocked them more as Daxus extended his hand to Sasuke who shook it "I learned from the best for a while." Daxus commented calmly as he saw Amaya was walking back towards the limo followed by Konan…. "Are you ok Amaya?" Konan asked gently catching up with Amaya who was hugging herself walking slowly "Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice sounded shaky as she looked at Konan gently "Then why do you look so shaky?" Konan countered as Amaya reached for the door to get into the limo "Are you and Daxus in a relationship?" She asked looking at hers and Konan's reflection in the limo's glossy black finish "What are you getting at Amaya?" Turning quickly Amaya slapped Konan across the face then stormed off which made everyone stop and stare at them "What happened?" Daxus asked as they walked over to see if Konan was ok "I think you need to go talk to her." Was all Konan said as she got into the limo before turning back and tossing Daxus the keys to his bike parked a few feet away…..Running over to the bike he got on and started it up revving the engine before taking off after Amaya, rounding the corner from the lookout he saw her slip into a dirt track which looked all too familiar to him "Shit." Ripping the brake on the bike he adjusted it and shot into the track and caught up with Amaya within moments

Skidding to a stop right in front of her he looked at her as she tried to get past him but he grabbed her arm "Let go of me Daxus, I'm not gonna deal with you and this shit." Her voice was rigid as she tried to pull away from him "Listen to me I don't care if you want to cuss me out or whatever, for god knows what but get on the bike." His eyes never settling on her as he scanned the surroundings as if looking for something "Why, why should I?" She snapped as she pulled away from him and staggered a bit "Just tell me the truth, was that song for me or Konan?" Her question forced him to look directly at her in shock and confusion "Amaya, I'll answer any questions you have, but back at the apartment not here." Reaching for her she stepped away and bumped into someone behind her "Why not talk here Daxus?" A voice sounded as the figure behind Amaya reached up and grabbed her shoulders "I mean," The voice chuckled as a woman walked out of the shadows in a black leather jacket, jeans and combat boots "It's obvious Amaya doesn't want to go anywhere with you." Another figure stepped out just behind Daxus with a smile "Let her stay here with us, she'd have more fun." A soft chuckle escaped Amaya's lips as she flung her head backwards slamming it into the face of the person behind her, Daxus took that as the cue to flip over the bike and kick the figure behind him in the chest just as Amaya dodged a kick from the woman and slipped onto the back of the bike "Dax, let's go." Hopping back onto the bike Daxus gunned the engine and roared down the track not looking back then out onto the main road just a few feet from the city gate

Getting off the bike once he had stopped just outside the gate Amaya slapped him across the face "What the hell?" Looking at her as he clutched his jaw "What was that for?" "You asshole, you knew that trail was unsafe and instead of dragging me out of there you almost got us killed." She yelled which caused a chuckle to escape his lips as he stood from the bike and looked at her "If you weren't so hell bent on finding out if the song was for you or Konan then…." Sighing heavily he looked at her his eyes gently scanning her face "Look, things changed since I've been gone, you and the guys have gotten closer and I don't really have a place here anymore, so please don't make this harder than it already is." "Harder than it already is?" She scoffed as she moved closer to him "You made this harder when you came back." Looking up at him she felt something in her that she swore she had left behind in the parking lot the day he left. Her eyes fixed on his as she drew closer and kissed him deeply her arms wrapping around his neck as he hugged her around the waist and returned the kiss

"Damn it, where are they?" Sasuke growled as he lead the group up the stairs to the apartment "Come on Sasuke, they needed to talk, you know that better than anyone." Kiba chimed in causing Sasuke to look at him in a half hearted way "I'm sure they're fine." Konan added resting her hand on Sasuke's shoulder as they got to the apartment door. Opening the door Sasuke looked back at everyone and smiled "But on the real, that concert was sick." "Especially Dax performing with Lil Wayne…That was the sickest." Sakura laughed looking at a soft silhouette in the apartment before grabbing Sasuke and shoving him back through the door into the others and closing it behind her "I don't think you guys want to go in there." This earned her a confused look from everyone but the confusion quickly left Sasuke's face as his mind ran rampant with what might have spooked her "Move out of the way Sakura." He snapped stepping forward gently pushing her out of the way and flung the door open flicking on the lights at the same time to see a line of clothes from the door to the living room "AMAYA!" His voice filled with anger as he looked around the apartment and saw Amaya and Daxus curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around them. Stepping back slightly he turned pushing past everyone and out of the apartment "What's going….?" Naruto had began to ask but after seeing the sight on the couch he turned to chase after Sasuke


	27. Chapter 27

Catching up with Sasuke at the bottom of the stairs Naruto grabbed his arm before he could make it through the door "Sasuke, calm down man." "Calm down, CALM DOWN!" Sasuke's voice seethed and carried all the way back to the apartment as Daxus walked out wearing only his pants making his way down to them "It was gonna happen anyway you look at it man." Naruto reasoned but this only made Sasuke fume more "Let go of my arm Naruto." Pulling away just as Daxus and the others reached them Sasuke walked out of the building followed by Daxus and Amaya who was clad in Daxus' shirt "I know you're mad man, but come on, it's not like I planned this." Dax sighed placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder causing him to whirl around and punch him in the face "I deserved that." Clutching his nose Dax adjusted it just as Amaya ran between them "Stop this; both of you." Her eyes fell upon Sasuke who held a mixture of hurt and anger in his onyx ones "I slept with Sakura and Ino and you all but ripped my head off, and then he comes back to town and you do this?" Everyone had expected Sasuke's voice to be fueled with anger but it was eerily calm as he looked at Amaya then to Daxus "You probably had this planned from the start didn't you?"

Nothing more was said or rather, nothing more could be said as Sasuke got on his bike and rode away in anger causing Amaya to look at Daxus sadly blaming herself in her mind for what had happened… The night passed without another word from anyone about what had happened, Daxus slept on the balcony while Amaya slept in her room, with Temari and Konan. Sitting on the lounge chair watching the sunrise a quiet sigh wafted through the air as Daxus stood and entered the apartment, spotting Neji and TenTen curled up on the couch with Choji, Ino and Sakura on the floor he stepped lightly around them all and left the apartment

He had broken himself into the habit of waking up at sunrise, no matter how late he went to bed the night before and ride, only this morning it wasn't like the usual ride as he entered the parking lot and saw a rider in full black parked beside his bike "So, you ready to talk about this now?" His voice reached out to the rider who only tossed the keys to the bike to him and rode off. Taking a deep breath he got onto his bike and followed much to the dismay of the audience from the balcony above… "So, why did you do it?" Sasuke's voice sounded calmer and more relaxed than it had been the night before as he removed his helmet looking at Daxus "Like I said," Removing his helmet Daxus breathed deeply "It's not like we planned it." Those words stirred something in Sasuke as he undid his jacket and removed it before tightening the gloves on his hands "You really wanna go through with this then?" Daxus sighed as he watched Sasuke stand a few feet from him his hands balled into fists and his eyes saying what his words couldn't "Fine" Pulling his t-shirt off Dax stood waiting for Sasuke to make the first move

In an instant Sasuke closed the gap between him and Daxus and slammed his fist into Daxus' stomach before driving his knee upward as he jumped ramming it into Daxus' face. Staggering backwards Dax sighed gently as he shook the cobwebs from his head and looked at Sasuke who was charging in again but this time Daxus dodged his attack and greeted Sasuke with a clothesline that had all his might in it. Hitting the ground with a dull thud Sasuke rolled and jumped to his feet looking at Dax who by this time looked over his shoulder to see Amaya's car pull up followed by Choji's F150. As she got out of the car and tried to rush to stop them Naruto held his hand up in front of her not wanting her to get involved "Let them slug it out." Everyone looked at Naruto with a look of shock as he spoke but knew that he was right on this one. Hinata who was closest to Naruto saw a look of pain in his eyes that made it difficult to focus on the fight. Her attention immediately shot back to the fight as Daxus' voice rang out and she saw him clutching his arm and his ribs down on the ground in pain "I don't care what you think of me, but you deserve this."


End file.
